Terms & Conditions Apply!
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Want a job in CID? Follow these rules & you have got it! 1. DUTY is your life 2. Do not FEAR anything in this world 3. Love or Dating? ERASE THEM FROM YOUR DICTIONARY! First two rules are fine & our officers have adhered to this stupid rule no 3 till date, right? WRONG! The walls of CID bureau hold many secrets! What will be the aftermath when they are revealed in bits & pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Saturday 7 am -**

She turned over onto her the bed to find that he was fast asleep. She ran her fingers through his tousled hair and smiled. Her life was turning out to be much better than she had imagined. Her parents were not at all happy with her job selection. She belonged to the elite class and being his only daughter, her father wanted her to join their family business. But she knew that her happiness lay somewhere else and she decided to go in search of it.

When her parents found out that she wanted to be a Police Officer, they had ridiculed her. She remembered the conversation quite clearly -

'Ek police Officer ke job se tumhe kya milega? Na paise, na chain ki neend aur hamesha sar par mandrata hua khatra' said her father.

'Dad mujhe Police Officer ke job se khushi milegi. Aur main sirf khush rehna chahti hu aur kuch nahi' she had told him.

Soon her parents relocated and the ties were severed probably for lifetime. That was a huge setback for her and she thought she would never be happy again. But thanks to the handsome man lying next to her, she was.

In fact she would say the happiest moment in her life was when she had fallen for him and he had reciprocated similar feelings for her. He was not at all a man of her dreams. In fact he was the exact opposite. But they always said _"opposites attract"_ and he had proved it right. After 7 months of courtship, they knew they were perfect for each other. She wanted him to move in with her for she had a huge house all to herself. But he had refused flatly. He thought it was too risky and he didn't want to give away their secret.

She hated it when he was away. But he would surprise her often over weekends and stay in for a day or two. She was lost in their happy memories when she felt his arms tighten around her waist and his mouth start to place delicate kisses up and down her neck. She smiled.

'Aaj jaldi uth gaye tum?' she asked.

'Haan jaldi toh uthna hi padega. Tumse pyar karne ke mauke bohot kam milte hai aaj kal! Sone me itna time nahi waste kar sakta main' he said smiling.

'Par ab to main tumhare saamne hi rahungi jyadatar waqt ke liye' she said winking.

'Hmmm. Jab jee chahe tumhe pyar kar sakta hoon' he said pulling her on his chest.

'Par kisi ne dekh liya toh?' she asked.

'Main nahi darta kisise' he said.

'Accha? Toh itne din se bataya kyu nahi office me tumhari girlfriend ke baare me?' she asked.

'Shaadi ke baad bataunga. Kisi ne bhaga liya toh?' he said.

'Shut up!' she said.

'Waise tumhe bata du mujhe bohot log chahte hai office me. Wo kya kehte hai, I am one of the most eligible bachlors' he said with a naughty smile.

'Haan haan pata hai! Jab aaungi tab dekh lungi har ek ko' she said angrily.

He was watching her squirm. How easy it was for him to make her jealous! He loved teasing her.

He let out a snort of laughter unable to control himself and she punched him on the arm. 'I hate you!' she said.

'And I love you! I can't express that in words but don't ever doubt that' he said cupping her face.

His words offered her warmth and comfort. He was her life. She leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was slow full of love and warmth. They pulled back after some time, slightly breathless. They were lost in each other's eyes and the ringing of her cellphone brought them back to their senses.

'Mat uthao phone! Har baar galat time pe bajta hai. Jo koi bhi hai baad me call karega' he said.

'Nahi. Sir ka phone hua toh? Aur ab ye romance bohot ho gaya, mujhe bohot saare kaam karne hai' she said.

He let her go quite reluctantly. She leaned over and grabbed her phone from the bed side table.

She came back to the room after five minutes. 'Kaun tha?' he questioned.

'Bohot important call tha' she said.

'Sab log important ho gaye mujhse jyada' he said making a face.

'Gussa ho gaye?' She asked leaning towards him.

'Thoda sa' he said.

'I am so sorry! Par call uthana zaroori tha' she said pouting.

'Thik hai par iski saza milegi' he answered.

'Manjoor hai' she agreed.

'Saza jane bina ha bol diya tumne?' he asked.

'Haan. Kyu? Kya baat hai?' she asked looking confused.

'Kyuki iss ki saja tumhe bureau me chukani padegi' he said with a wicked grin.

'Kya?! No way!' she exclaimed.

'Ab kuch nahi ho sakta! Tumne already haan kar di hai' he said and went out of the room, laughing heartily.

'Tumhe toh main dekh lungi' she said angrily.

 **O-o-o-o**

On Monday morning, Shreya plugged in her earphones, turning up the volume. Putting on her jogging shoes, she set off closing the door behind her. She had got up earlier than usual as it was her special day. She was super excited as it was her first day in CID, Mumbai

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
The CID Bureau stood in the heart of the city. The deafening roar of persistent traffic, interlaced with the haphazard buzzing of horns, the erratic chatter of crowds was a common scene outside the CID bureau.

Contrary to that, the atmosphere inside the bureau that day was very casual, lively and relaxed. The reason? Their boss ACP Pradyuman was away for some meeting, they didn't have any case on their hands and they had found a new subject for gossiping.

'Lekin usne saare conditions accept kaise kar liye?' asked Daya.

'Haan sir bohot hi ajeeb hai' agreed Freddy.

'Ajeeb kyu? Maine bhi toh bohot young age me join kiya tha CID' said Tarika.

'Tarika tumhari baat alag hai. Tumne ek senior inspector ka dil jeet liya hai. ACP sir kuch nahi bol sakte' said Daya, looking pointedly at Abhijeet.

'Tum sab log meri taraf kyun dekh rahe ho?' snapped Abhijeet shooting an angry glance at Daya while the others sniggered.

'Lekin wo to abhi bohot young hai! Use ye condition kaise manjoor ho sakti hai?' asked Daya.

'Daya tujhe toh abhi se hi itni fikar kyu ho rahi hai uski! Abhi tak toh dekha bhi nahi ladki ko aur ho gaye chalu' said Tarika.

'Aur Daya agar tumhe uski itni hi fikr ho rahi hai toh tum hi dil jeet lo uska. Tum bhi toh ek senior officer ho. ACP sir tumhe bhi kuch nahi kahenge' said Abhijeet and everyone laughed.

'Nahi boss ye mere bas ki baat nahi hai' said Daya.

'Naam kya hai uska?' asked Sachin.

'Wah! Sachin kya baat hai! Ye dekho sir CID ka naya sher!' said Freddy slapping him on the back.

'Shreya naam hai uska' said Tarika smiling.

'Are nahi nahi aise baat nahi hai! Main toh bas aise hi puch raha tha' said Sachin awkwardly.

'Sachin kar lo jo bhi mann me hai par jara sambhalke. ACP sir ko khabar ho gayi na toh lag jayegi tumhari' said Abhijeet.

'Sir ye kaunsa rule hai? Pehli baar suna hai ye ajeeb rule! Shaadi karni hai ya phir relationship me rehna hai toh CID ki job chodni padegi! Aakhir kya problem hai ACP sir ko? asked Jaywanti.

'Kaam pe asar hota hai. Kewal yahi jawab dete aaye hai ACP sir hume' said Daya.

'Ye kya baat hui? Aur Freddy sir ki bhi toh shaadi hui hai na. Toh phir ye nainsafi sirf hamare saath hi kyu?' asked Jaywanti.

'Tum mujhe beech me la rahi ho? Toh kya tum ye kehna chahti hu ki main apni biwi ke saath na rahu?' demanded Freddy.

'Are yaar Freddy shant ho jao! Jaywanti ko join hue sirf ek mahina hua hai. Use kaise pata hoga?' said Abhijeet.

'Pehle ye rule nahi tha. Freddy ki toh join hone se pehle hi shaadi ho gayi thi. ACP sir ne ye faisla shayad Nakul ki wajah se liya hoga' said Abhijeet.

'Haan... Nakul ACP sir ka beta tha. Lekin wo gair kaam karne me laga hua tha. Ek mujrim tha woh. Aur jab ACP sir ko ye pata chala toh - toh unhone goli maar di use' said Daya.

'Kya?' asked Jaywanti shocked.

'Haan. Bohot takleef hoti thi unko. Ab bhi yaad karte hai wo use. Bas dikhate nahi hai. Par unhe CID ki duty sabse pyari hai. Apne khud ke jaan se bhi pyari. Nakul galat tha. Isliye unhone use saja de di unka khud ka beta hote hue bhi. Unhe laga ki har koi ye nahi jar sakega. Emotionl hokar agar kisine mujrim ka saath diya to ye desh ke liye thik nahi hoga' said Abhijeet.

'Uske baad ek din ACP sir ne hum sab ko bulaya aur bataya ki agar kisiko bhi shaadi karni hai toh wo yaha job nahi kar sakte. Ab us waqt Freddy ke alava kisi ki shaadi nahi hui thi. Kisi ki shaadi hone ke chances bhi nahi the toh phir ye rule aasani se ban gaya' said Daya.

'Freddy sir aap toh bohot lucky hai' said Purvi.

'Kyu Purvi irada kya hai? Tum bhi shaadi karne ki soch rahi ho kya?' asked Sachin.

'Nahi toh. Aisi koi baat nahi hai' said Purvi quickly.

'Lekin sir har insaan mujrim nahi hota na! ACP sir ne jo kiya uske liye himmat chahiye ye toh sach hai. Par iska matlab ye nahi ki har insan galat kaam karne wala hoga. Hume ACP sir ka najariya badalna hoga. "CID me kaam karna hai toh shaadi hi mat karo" ye iss problem ka solution nahi ho sakta' said Jaywanti.

'Tum hi shuruwat kar lo. Successful ho gaya toh hum sab ke liye accha hi hoga! Aur mujhe yakeen hai ki bohot hi jald Abhijeet aur Sachin tumhe saath jaroor denge' said Daya laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amidst their loud voices and all the commotion, the door flung open and Dr Salunkhe walked in.

'Ye kya ho raha hai bhai? CID bureau ko sabzi market bana rakha hai tum logo ne! Wo nayi officer aayegi to kya kahegi? Senior aur junior officers dab milke timepass kar rahe hai?' said Dr. Salunkhe.

'Sir yaha par bohot hi interesting topic pe baat chal rahi hai. Isiliye itna shor macha rahe hai sab log' said Abhijeet.

'Accha? Kaunsi baat?' asked Dr Salunkhe.

'Ye shaadi na karne ki condition ACP sir ne kyun rakhi hai uspar discussion chal raha hai' said Abhijeet.

'Oh accha accha. Kise karni hai shaadi?' he asked.

'Jaywanti ko' said Freddy promptly.

'Kya?! Are nahi nahi sir! Yr Freddy sir majak kar rahe hai' said Jaywanti quickly.

Dr. Salunkhe smiled. At that moment, ACP Pradyuman entered followed by a pretty girl with short hair.

'Aao aao Shreya. Sab se mila deta hoon.' said ACP Pradyuman beckoning her forward.

'Ye hai hamari nayi officer Inspector Shreya.' ACP Pradyuman announced.

Daya's phone rang and he excused himself gesturing Abhijeet to follow him. Meanwhile ACP Pradyuman continued to introduce Shreya to other officers.

'Sir mere Khabri ka phone tha. Wo drug dealer ka pata chal gaya hai. Mujhe aur Abhijeet ko milne jana hoga khabri se.' said Daya.

'Thik hai. Tum log turant waha jao. Phir aage ka dekhenge' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Thik hai sir' said Abhijeet.

'Accha Shreya ye hai -' ACP Pradyuman was saying looking at Daya but Shreya interuppted him.  
'Senior Inspector Daya, right?'

Daya gave her an arrested look. Her kohled eyes were shining and she was looking indeed very beautiful.

'Shreya Malhotra' she said offering her hand.

'Sahi pehchana tumne. Par tum kaise jaanti ho mujhe?' asked Daya taking her hand and giving her a firm handshake, refusing to let go of her hand.

'Aap dono ke baare me kaun nahi jaanta? Aapki photo toh har hafte chapti rehti hai paper me! Aapki aur Abhijeet sir ki' said Shreya managing to free her hand from his grasp and shaking Abhijeet's hand as well.

'Nice meeting you Shreya' said Abhijeet smiling at her.

Tarika was scrutinising the entire introduction scene with great interest. She found Daya's reaction when he shook hands with Shreya quite odd. Also, she thought, his eyes flickered quite frequently towards Shreya. She observed them further but neither Daya nor the new girl Shreya showed any signs of recognition. Tarika made a mental note to talk to Abhijeet about it.

 **O-o-o-o**

Abhijeet and Daya left immediately to meet their informer and the next instant, the phone rang inside the bureau.

'Hello? Kya? Kaha par? Accha tum wahi ruko hum abhi pohochte hai'  
Sachin put down the receiver.

'Kya hua Sachin?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir ek laash mili hai ek band pade bunglow me. Kaafi sunsaan ilaka hai. Mumbai se 100 kms door' said Sachin.

'Thik hai. Tum, Tarika, Purvi aur Pankaj chale jao aur dekho kya pata chalta hai' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir ye lijiye wo blood report reports jo aapne mangwayi thi. Aur sir mujhe iss Friday ko thoda jaldi jana hai. Kuch kaam hai' said Tarika.

'Haan thike jao. Koi baat nahi. Aur ha Salunkhe mujhe teri madad chahiye. Kuch terms hai report me jo samajh me nahi aa rahi' said ACP Praduman.

'Haan haan boss isiliye toh aaya hun yaha par' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Shreya aur Jaywanti tum dono wo files dekh lo jo tumhari table pe rakhi hai. Aur Freddy tum chalo hamare saath Lab me' said ACP Pradyuman in an instructive voice and the officers dispersed one by one.

 **O-o-o-o**

They kept working round the clock till 8 pm that day.

Shreya having enjoyed her first day at CID and having made great friends with Purvi was indeed in a very nice mood. She was walking towards the exit gate when someone grabbed her waist from behind.

She tried to scream but another hand shut her mouth. Shreya's heart was thudding loudly. Panic gripped her. And then she felt warm breath over her cheek and she comprehended who her assailant must be. Her assailant was dragging her to another Black Sedan parked in the opposite direction.

Shreya tried to free herself but his grip was firm. Shreya narrowed her eyes and then she bit his hand.

'Ouch! Shreya kya kar rahi ho tum?' Daya yelled.

'Kidnapper se self defence aisa hi kiya jata hai' said Shreya giggling.

'Tumhe pata tha na ki main hu? Phir bhi?' said Daya.

'Nahi. Mujhe kuch nahi pata. Maon aapko nahi jaanti' said Shreya

'Haha. Very funny Shreya. Anyway, gadi me baitho' said Daya.

'Kyu?' asked Shreya

'Kyu ka kya matlab hai? Hume din bhar baat karne ka mauka nahi mila. Mujhe baat karni hai tumse. Jaana hai ki tumhara pehla din CID me kaise gaya' said Daya.

'Mujhe na bohot neend aa rahi hai. Bohot thak gayi hu. Toh main nahi aa rahi aapke saath' said Shreya.

'Tum aa rahi ho mere saath Shreya. Aur tumhari thakaan dur karne ke liya mere paas bohit saare raaste hai' said Daya grinning naughtily at her.

'Daya! Chup raho' said Shreya blushing furiously.

'Accha Okay. Ab chale?' he asked and without waiting for her to respond, he pushed her into the seat and got in beside her.

'Daya please aap jara dheeme awaj me baat kijiye aur apni batameezi control me rakhiye. Kisi ne hume dekh liya toh problem ho jayegi' said Shreya as Daya started the car.

Daya laughed. 'Kya batameezi ki maine?' he asked.

'Subah kitni der tak haath pakad ke rakha tha mera aur aap mujhe ghur rahe the' said Shreya angrily.

'Okay, okay sorry. Agli baar jab hum akele rahenge tabhi batameezi karunga tumhare saath, okay?' said Daya.

'Daya!' said Shreya while Daya continued to snigger.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Half an hour later, Forensic Lab -**

'Tarika jee, aap ka ho gaya ho toh chale?' Abhijeet whispered in her ear making Tarika jump.

'Abhijeet! Tum iss waqt Forensic Lab me kya kar rahe ho?' asked Tarika looking around them making sure that Dr Salunkhe wasn't lurking nearby.

'Are aap hi ke liye toh wait kar raha tha Tarika jee' said Abhijeet moving dangerously close to her.

'Abhijeet, dur raho mujhse.' said Tarika brandishing a pen knife at him.

'Are ye kya kar rahi ho? Maar dogi kya mujhe?' said Abhijeet making a face.

'Jee nahi. Tum mujhse door raho' said Tarika.

'Tarika, Dr Salunkhe nahi hai yaha par' said Abhijeet.

'Haan pata hai. Par hum abhi CID Bureau me hai' snapped Tarika.

'Tumhare paas har waqt koi na koi bahana hota hai. Bureau me Salunkhe sir ki problem aur ghar me tumhare mummy daddy ki problem. Kya aise koi jagah hai jaha hum bina tension ke baat kar sakte hai?' asked Abhijeet irritably.

'Abhijeet jab hum dono dinner yaha movie ke jate hai tab main tumse koi shikayat nahi karti. Lekin yaha nahi. Salunkhe sir ne dekh liya na toh meri band baj jayegi. Unhe already humpar shak ho gaya hai. Aur wo sirf tumhari wajah se' said Tarika.

'Meri wajah se? Maine kya kiya?' asked Abhijeet.

'Tum Lab me jab bhi atte ho tab sirf Tarika Jee, Tarika Jee karte rehte ho. Toh unhe to shak hoga hi na?' said Tarika.

'Oh. Toh tumhe ye baat pasand nahi. Thik hai isle baad main Lab me bilkul baat nahi karunga. Jo bhi baat karni hai wo main sirf aur sirf Salunkhe sir se karunga. Khush?' said Abhijeet.

'Sach me? Bolne ne pehle ek baar soch lo Abhijeet' said Tarika laughing.

'Tum bas dekh lo. Abhijeet kya cheez hai wo tumne dekha nai hai abhi tak' said Abhijeet angrily.

'Okay. Dekhte hai' said Tarika smiling.

'Main ghar jaa raha hoon. Good night' said Abhijeet.

'Are nai Abhijeet ruko. Mere paas gadi nahi hai. Mujhe jara ghar chod dena. Bohot late ho gaya hai aaj. Taxi milne me problem hogi' said Tarika.

'Main kya tumhara driver lagta hoon? Mujhe jaroori kaam hai. Main abhi nikal raha hoon' said Abhijeet still very angry.

'Abhijeet? Tum mere saath aisa behave karoge? Tumhari Tarika jee ke saath?' she asked in a sweet voice.

Abhijeet's anger melted away almost immediately.

'Are nahi nahi. Tumne aisa soch bhi kaise liya? Main toh bas majak kar raha tha' said Abhijeet.

'I knew it Abhijeet. So sweet of you' said Tarika.

'Toh ab...' said Abhijeet moving closer.

'Toh ab kuch nahi. Tum waha jake baitho. Main dus minute me aati hu' said Tarika.

'Huh! Ye tum thik nahi kar Tarika! Aur mujhe nahi pata main tumhare liye ye sab kyu kar raha hu' said Abhijeet and went to sit in the chair far away from her.

 **O-o-o-o**

As Abhijeet drove Tarika home, he decided to discuss with Abhijeet the thing which was bothering her since Shreya had arrived.

'Abhijeet, tumne aaj Daya ko notice kiya? Uska bartav kuch ajeeb nahi laga tumhe?' she asked.

'Ajeeb? Nahi toh. Kyu kya hua?' asked Abhijeet.

'Mujhe Daya par shak ho raha hai. Wo jaroor humse kuch chupa raha hai' said Tarika.

'Kis bare me?' asked Abhijeet.

'Wo nayi ladki aayi hai na Shreya? Mujhe lagta hai Daya use pehle se jaanta hai' said Tarika.

'Kya? Ye kya bol rahi ho tum? Daya aaj pehli baar dekh raha hi use. In fact hum sab log usse pehli baar mile hai aaj' said Abhijeet.

'Nahi Abhijeet. Main un dono ki expressions observe kar rahi thi. Kuch na kuch baat toh hai' ssid Tarika.

'Nahi Tarika. Agar aisa hota toh Daya hume jaroor batata. Hum uske dost hai' said Abhijeet.

Tarika didn't say anything. But she could smell something was definitely fishy. And she was pretty determined to find out what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Guys lemme know with whom shall I pair Purvi - Rajat or Sachin? I am confused :(

 **Chapter 3**

Purvi had never thought she would find love at work place. From colleagues to friends and now from friends to something more - The journey had been quite enjoyable. She would steal glances at him sometimes. He had everything she had always wanted in her partner - intelligence, bravery and looks.

He cared a lot for her. He would worry whenever she was hurt and always made her smile. Every person in CID cared for one another. They were like one big family. But whenever, he showed the care and affection, she found it special. She loved it. She wasn't about his feelings for her but something kept telling her that he liked her too.

In past few days, he had got a reason to annoy her. Whenever Purvi would be around, he would keep telling loudly to others about his hot gym instructor.

'Wo toh puri tarah fida ho gayi hai mujhpe. Dekh lo ek din, uss dinner date pe lekar hi jaunga' he would laugh and say.

Whether he was doing it to make her jealous, she couldn't say. But whatever the reason was, Purvi didn't like it at all. She decided the faster she would express her feelings towards him, the better.

 **Few Days Later, CID Bureau -**

'Sir, mujhe CCTV footage ki CD mil gayi.' said Sachin.

'Great Job Sachin! Chalo dekhte hai kaun aaya tha chaku kharidne iss dukan me.' said ACP Pradyuman.

Abhijeet, Dr Salunkhe and Tarika who were discussing something about the murder weapon, went to have a look at the CCTV footage.

First ten minutes had nothing interesting at all. And then Sachin exclaimed suddenly, 'Ye toh Abhijeet sir aur Dr Tarika hai!'

Abhijeet and Tarika gasped. Sure enough they were seen laughing over something on the CCTV footage. Tarika seemed to be pulling him a bit forcefully pointing towards the movie theatre which stood in the opposite direction. Finally he gave in and they went in the direction of the movie theatre.

Abhijeet gulped. Tarika's heart was thudding violently. Thankfully, the camera's angle wasn't wide enough and it hadn't captured them going inside the Cinema hall.

'Sachin, jara footage pause karo' said ACP Pradyuman.

Abhijeet and Tarika exchanged scared looks.

'Ye kya hai Abhijeet? Tum aur Tarika ek saath?' asked ACP Pradyuman angrily.

'Nai Sir hum toh bas aise hi' said Abhijeet.

'Aise hi kya Abhijeet?' ACP Pradyuman yelled.

Abhijeet chanced a glance at Tarika, who looked terrified.

'Boss maine tumse kaha tha pehle bhi ki mamla kuch gadbad hai. Lab me ye jab bhi ata hai tabhi sirf Tarika Jee pe hi dhyan hota hai inka' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Aap mujhepe jhoote ilzam laga rahe hai sir. Main Lab me Tarika jee se sirf kaam ki baatein karta hoon aur kuch bhi nahi' said Abhijeet.

'Lab ka chodo. Abhi humbe jo CCTV footage dekha wo sab kya tha? Sach sach batao mujhe Abhijeet' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir, main... main batati hu' said Tarika.

Everybody looked at her. 'Sir wo hum bas raaste me mile the... aur - aur kuch nahi' said Tarika.

'Accha? Mujhe to wo video dekhke aise nahi lag raha' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir main jo keh rahi hu wo sach hai. Main ek friend ke saath film dekhne gayi thi. Aur Achanak Abhijeet raaste me mil gaya' said Tarika.

'Lekin video toh tum use movie theatre ki taraf kheech ke le jaa rahi thi?' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Haan wo mujhe Abhijeet ke mere friend se milana tha' said Tarika.

'Haan. Uska friend mera bohot bada fan hai. Paper me vagera meri photo dekhi hai na toh...' said Abhijeet.

'Tumhara friend kaun hai - Ladka ya ladki?' asked Dr Salunkhe.

'Ladka tha' said Abhijeet immediately.

'Oh, toh Tarika tum kisi ladke se saath film dekhne gayi thi. Main kaise yakeen karu ki wo dusra ladka tumhara sirf dost hai?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Are nahi nahi, Abhijeet ko toh sirf adhi hi baat pata hai. Ladke ke saat ek ladki bhi thi. Wo dono shaadi shuda hai. Abhijeet ladke se milkar nikal gaya. Usne uss dusri ladki ko dekha hi nahi kyuki wo aayi hi nahi thi' said Tarika.

Sachin was looking rather giggly. It was obvious that Abhijeet and Tarika were inventing stuff and he found it rather amusing. However, receiving a stern glare from Abhijeet, he settled with a very solemn looking expression on his face.

Dr Salunkhe and ACP Pradyuman were frowning at Abhijeet and Tarika. They could smell something fishy.

'Arey sir hum par vishwas kijiye. Hum sach bol rahe hai. Hum dono ek saath kahi nahi jaa rahe the' said Abhijeet and Tarika nodded fervently by his side.

'Thik hai' said ACP Pradyuman finally though he looked thoroughly unconvinced.

'Sir, aage ka footage dekhe?' asked Sachin.

'Haan, play karo' said ACP Pradyuman.

After checking the CCTV footage, Abhijeet and Sachin left for further investigation of the murder and Tarika returned to the Forensic Lab. However, Dr Salunkhe lingered behind. Once everybody had gone, he said to ACP Pradyuman, 'Boss kuch toh gadbad hai. Ye Abhijeet aur Tarika humse kuch chupa rahe hai. Mujhe toh kai dino se in dono par doubt hai'

'Sahi bol raha hai Salunkhe. Abhijeet aur Tarika ne jo kuch bhi bataya wo sab mujhe saaf saaf jhooth lag raha hai. Lekin main abhi kuch nahi kar paya kyuki mere paas koi saboot nahi tha. Lekin tum dekhna Salunkhe main sacchai ka pata karke hi rahunga' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Kaise pata karoge Pradyuman? Abhijeet aur Tarika toh kuch bhi batane nahi wale. Ya phir tum Daya se puch lo. Use jaroor pata hoga' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Nahi Salunkhe, Daya nahi batayega. Main jaanta hu use. Wo Abhijeet aur Tarika bohot acche dost hai. Kisi aur ko puchta hoon.' he thought for a moment and then said' Shayad Freddy hume bata sakta hai'

Right on the cue, Freddy walked inside the Bureau. 'Sir maine victim ke ghar ki acchi tarah se talashi li. Par waha kuch khaas nahi mila'

'Hmm. Thik hai Freddy. Tum ek kaam karo, mobile company se pata karo ki victim ne marne se pehle kisse baat ki thi. Waha kuch na kuch surag jaroor milega' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Okay sir. Kya baat hai Salunkhe sir aaj aap Bureau me kaise aa gaye?' asked Freddy.

'Arey jaa raha hu bhai. Aur kyu Freddy main yaha nahi aa sakta?' he asked sternly.

'Arey nai Sir aisi baat nahi hai. Lekin aapko Lab chodkar kahi jana pasand nahi sirf isliye puchna maine' said Freddy.

'Jaa raha hu. Jaa raha hu.' said Dr Salunkhe and walked out of the Lab.

'Sir main phone records check karke aapko batata hu' said Freddy.

'Freddy ek minute. Mujhe ek baat puchni thi tumse' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Kya sir?' ssid Freddy.

'Ye baat case ke silsile me nahi hai' said ACP Pradyuman and Freddy looked confused.

'Freddy tum shuruwat se CID me ho. Mujhe tumpar pura vishwas hai aur mujhe ye bhi pata hai ki tumhe har cheez ki kano kan khabar hoti hai isliye sirf tumse main ye baat puch raha hu.' said ACP Pradyuman with the right amount of flattery in his voice.

'Kya baat hai sir?' he asked puffing out his chest proudly.

'Abhijeet aur Tarika ye dono sirf dost hai ya phir kuch aur? Sach sach batao Freddy. Ye jaana mere liye bohot zaroori hai' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Kya?' asked Freddy fearfully.

'Haan. Sach batao Freddy. Tum jaroor kuch jaante honge Freddy. Aur ghabrao mat Abhijeet ko nahi pata chalega ki tumne mujhe ye khabar di hai' said ACP Pradyuman speaking very slowly and clearly.

'Nahi sir... mujhe koi idea nahi hai' Freddy stammered.

'Jhooth! Jhooth bol rahe ho tum Freddy' ACP Pradyuman yelled suddenly making Freddy jump.

'Arey nahi sir... main aapse kaise jhooth bol sakta hu. Par aap Daya sir se kyu nahi puchte?' askes Freddy not quite meeting his eye.

'Main jaanta hu Daya mujhe kuch nahi batayega. Aur aaj tumne saabit kar liya ki tum bhi unki taraf se ho' said ACP Pradyuman angrily.

'Are nahi sir...' said Freddy.

'Chup! Ekdam chup! Jao aur kaam pe lag jao. Lekin ek baat yaad rakhna tum sab log ki main sacchai ka pata karke hi rahunga aur jab mere haath me saboot honge na tab main dekh lunga main har ek ko' said ACP Pradyuman angrily.

'Main C - chalta hoon sir' said Freddy and hurried out of the office.

After Freddy left, ACP Pradyuman called Dr Salunkhe immediately.

'Ha Boss, puch liya Freddy se?' asked Dr Salunkhe eagerly.

'Haan. Par Freddy bhi wafadar nikla. Kuch bhi nahi bataya usne. Mujhse kehne laga ki use kuch bhi nahi pata aur mai Daya se baat karke dekhu' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Boss, ye sab log apas me mile hue hai. Hume ek dusre ke baare me kuch nahi batayenge' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Itni jaldi haar nahi maane wala main Salunkhe. Tu ek kaam kar, tera wo dusra assistant hai na Vaibhav usse puch. Jab tu Lab me nahi rehta tab shayad use Abhijeet aur Tarika ko ek saath dekha ho. Tab tak main kuch dusra raasta sochta hoon. CID Bureau me rules maine kisi wajah se banaye hai aur agar koi bhi use tode toh wo main bilkul bardaasht nahi karunga. Phir chahe wo koi bhi ho. Tum bhi Salunkhe' said ACP Pradyuman.

Dr Salunkhe gulped. 'M - main? Maine kya kiya hai Pradyuman?' he asked.

'Bas keh raha hu. Rules aur punishment sab ke liye ek hai' said ACP Pradyuman.

'H - Haan. Sahi keh raha hai tu' said Dr Salunkhe. 'Chal main rakhta hu ab. Baad me baat karte hai. Bohot sara kaam pada hai' he said.

'Thik hai.' said ACP Pradyuman and disconnected the call.

Dr Salunkhe kept thinking about something for a long time. He looked extremely worried about something. Wiping his slightly sweaty forehead, he changed his cell phone password and then set to work on the dead body. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following afternoon, Abhijeet and Tarika were telling Daya about the incident which had happened in the morning.

Daya was laughing hard, tears rolling out of his eyes.

'Has le beta. Jab teri baari aayegi na tab dekh lunga main bhi' said Abhijeet angrily.

'Yaar main ye ishq - vishq ke kaam karta hi nahi hu aur agar maine kiya bhi na toh bhi main aise karunga ki kisi ko shak bhi nahi hoga' said Daya.

'Abhijeet mujhe sach me bohot dar lag raha hai. Agar unhe sach pata chal gaya aur uhone hume naukri se nikal diya toh hum kya karenge?' asked Tarika sounding worried.

'Toh tum dono Private Detective Agency shuru karo' said Daya chortling.

'Daya chup kar yaar! Main bohot serious hoon' said Tarika punching him in the arm.

'Main bhi bilkul majak nahi kar raha Tarika' said Daya.

'Tumse baat karne ka toh koi matlab hi nahi hai' said Tarika frowning.

At that moment, Freddy slumped into the seat next to Daya.

'Abhijeet sir, aap ke liye ek sensational khabar laya hoon' said Freddy.

'Kuch mat sunao yaar Freddy. Mera bilkul mann nahi hai' said Abhijeet.

'Khabar aapke aur Dr Tarika ke baare me hai. Phir bhi nahi sunni?' asked Freddy.

'Kya? Hamare bare me?' asked Tarika.

'Kya hua Freddy?' asked Daya.

'Khabar sunane ka kya milega wo bolo pehle' said Freddy.

'Are yaar mujhse rishwat le raha hai tu? Besharam kahi ka' said Abhijeet.

'Five star hotel me treat' said Freddy flatly.

'Accha thik hai dedi. Ab batayega bhi ya nahi?' asked Abhijeet.

'Haan ya Freddy suspense mat badha ab' said Daya.

'ACP sir mujhe aaj aap dono ke baare me puch rahe the. Wo ye jaana chahte the ki aap dono me sirf dosti hai ya phir dosti se badhkar kuch aur' said Freddy.

'Kya?' Abhijeet and Tarika yelled in unision and Daya let out a snort of laughter.

'Haan. Sach keh raha hu main' said Freddy.

'Daya shut up!' Abhijeet said.

'Tumne kya kaha?' asked Tarika.

'Main kaha ki mujhe kuch nahi pata aur maine unse kaha ki jaakar Daya sir se puche' said Freddy and it shut Daya up.

'Main? Yaar mujhe kyu beech me la rahe ho tum?' said Daya.

'Toh kya main akele bardaasht karu ACP sir ke sawal?' said Freddy.

'Boss, ab mujhe bhi treat chahiye. Agar galati se mere muh se kuch ulta sidha nikal gaya toh...' said Daya.

'Kaise dost ho yar tum log' said Tarika angrily.

'Ye kya baat hui? Kya problem hai ACP sir ki? Kya zindagi bhar hum bina shaadi kiye hi rahenge?' said Abhijeet.

'Sir mera vishwaas kijiye. Shaadi karna itni acchi baat bhi nahi hoti. Biwi ki har baat maani padti hai. Aur wo pehle jitni pyari pyari baatein bhi nahi karti' said Freddy.

'Freddy!' Daya, Tarika and Abhijeet screamed at the same time.

'Thik hai. Main kuch nahi bolta' said Freddy.

'Abhijeet mujhe toh lagta hai hume ek do mahine tak ek dusre se milna hi nahi chahiye. Jara mamla thanda ho jane do.' said Tarika.

'Haan haan kyu nahi? Ab sirf yahi bach tha karne ke liye. Main toh kehta hu hum jake ACP Sir se sab keh dete hai. Karne do unhe jo kuch bhi karna hai' said Abhijeet.

'Tum pagal ho gaye ho Abhijeet' said Tarika.

'Itne panic kyu ho rahe ho tum Abhijeet? Aur tum aisa kuch bhi nahi karoge.' said Daya.

'Par unhe sacchai pata chal gayi toh?' asked Tarika.

'Kaise pata chalegi? Ye baat sirf hum log jaante hai aur koi bhi nahi. Aur hum me se koi bhi unko ye baat batane nahi wale. Toh unhe karne do jo karna hai. Jab unhe koi bhi saboot nahi milega tab wo apne aap piche hat jayenge' said Daya.

'Par baki logon ka kya Daya? Purvi, Sachin, Rajat, Jaywanti aur Pankaj?' asked Abhijeet.

'Unko sirf shak ho sakta hai jaise abhi ACP Sir aur Dr Salunke ko hai. Par saboot nahi hai unke pass' said Daya simply.

The door of the Cafeteria swun open once again and Shreya came into view. Everyone smiled at her and the conversation at the table broke off instantly.

'Hi Shreya' said Tarika.

'Hi!' said Shreya and was about to sit next to Tarika when Daya said, 'Arey Shreya yaha baitho na. Bohot jagah hai'

He drew out a chair beside him. Shreya hesitated a bit but Daya gave her a stern look and she sat down next to him.

Freddy and Abhijeet had been busy checking the menu but Tarika was watch ing Daya and Shreya closely. She had completely forgotten about Daya and Shreya as the matter of herself and Abhijeet had come up.

As soon as Shreya sat down, Daya entwined his fingers in her.

Shreya fidgeted a little but Daya wouldn't let go.

Tarika cleared her throat loudly and said, 'Kya logi Shreya - Chai ya Coffee?'

'Chai.' said Shreya and smiled. She was still struggling to free her hand but Daya held it even more tightly. Tarika, desperate to catch them red handed, dropped her spoon deliberately on the floor. She bent down to pick it up from under the table.

Shreya had seen her and she reacted instantly. She kicked Daya's leg under the table. It worked wonders. Daya let go of her hand immediately and let out a painful "Oww!"

'Kya kar rahi ho tum?' he asked looking at Shreya.

'Sorry sir, galati se lag gaya. Actually na yaha jagah kam pad rahi hai. Main waha jake baithti hu Tarika ke side me' said Shreya and went to sit beside Tarika.

Tarika gave her a fake smile, cursing herself for not catching Daya and Shreya in their clandestine acts.

All the commotion gathered Abhijeet and Freddy's attention as well. They too were looking at Daya and Shreya suspiciously.

They began to sipping their sea silently. Tarika was sure of one thing that something was certainly cooking between Daya and Shreya. And she would soon find out what it was.

'Waise sir, ACP sir ne aap dono ko kaha dekh liya? Matlab un dono ko aap ke upar shak kaise ho gaya?' asked Freddy.

'Freddy!' said Tarika in alarm signalling at Shreya.

'Kya hua?' asked Shreya looking interested.

'Kuch nahi. Freddy jaldi jaldi khatam karo aur chalo. Phaltu ki baatein karne me time mat waste karo. Bohot sare kaam baki hai' said Abhijeet.

'Oh no!' said Daya suddenly.

'Kya hua?' asked Abhijeet.

'Tarika, ACP sir uss Vaibhav se bhi toh ouch sakte hai na? Usne toh tumhe dekha hoga Abhijee-'

'DAYA HUM BAAD ME BAAT...' Abhijeet yelled making Shreya jump.

'Sorry' he said to Shreya. 'Daya main keh raha tha ki hum baad karenge. Kafi kaam pada hai' he added to Daya.

Tarika got up first. 'Main Vaibhav se baat karti hu Daya. Shreya tum aa rahi ho?' she asked.

'Haan. Chalo' said Shreya and together they left the the Cafeteria.

'Daya tune kya hum sabke saamne barbaad karne ka plan banaya hai kya? Uss nayi officer ke saamne tum hamare baare me bol raha tha' said Abhijeet.

'Sorry yaar main toh bhul hi gaya' said Daya.

'Sir, lekin ab kya kare?' asked Freddy.

'Kuch nahi. Normally behave karo sab log. Kuch nahi hoga.' said Daya.

 **O-o-o-o**

The same night Daya and Shreya were sitting on the beach, watching the sea waves crashed on the rocks.

'Daya aapko toh jara bhi tameez nahi hai! Aaj sabke saamne mera haath pakda tha aapne.' said Shreya furiously.

'Arey par wo table ke neeche tha na.' said Daya.

'Aapko kya lagta hai ki sirf aap ek hi dimag wale hai aur baki sab bewakoof? Tarika ko shak ho gaya tha humpar. Maine dekha ki usne jabardasti spoon giriya floor par taki wo table ke neech kya chal raha hai wo dekh sake. Isliye mujhe aapko kick karna pada table ke neeche' said Shreya.

'Kya? Mujhe toh kuch pata bhi nahi chala' said Daya.

'Kaise pata chalega? Aapko toh sirf har waqt romance karna hai' ssid Shreya.

'Achha sorry! Agli baar dhyan rakhunga' said Daya.

'Waise aapko jyada lagi toh nai?' she asked.

'Haan bohot jyada. Abhi bhi pain ho raha hai' said Daya.

'I am so sorry!' said Shreya looking worried.

'Main majak kar raha hu Shreya' he said pulling her close and smiling.

'Par Daya please, bureau me thoda dhyan se. Mujhe bohot dar lag raha hai' said Shreya.

'Tumhe dar lag raha hai? Join karne se pehle toh nahi darti thi tum? Ulta mujhe hi keh rahi thi ki main darpok hoon' said Daya.

'Haan kyuki tab main ACP sir se mili nahi thi' said Shreya.

Daya laughed. 'Ghabrao mat. Kuch nahi hoga. Waise tumhe ek secret bata deta hu. Bas kisise kuch kehna mat. Abhijeet aur Tarika ek dusre ko pasand karte hai' said Daya.

'Kya?' asked Shreya shocked.

'Haan. Ye baat sirf mujhe aur Freddy ko pata hai aur ab tumhe. Actually ACP Sir ko un dono pe shak ho gaya hai. Tum Cafeteria me aayi tab hum wohi discuss kar rahe the' said Daya.

He then told her all about what had happened.

'My god! Ye sab itne dino tak chupa raha? Wow! Kitna maja aata hoga na unn dono ko aise chupke chupke milte hue' said Shreya excitedly.

'Isiliye toh main tumhe chupke chupke milne aata hu na' said Daya.

'Par aapko toh apni emotions pe control hi nahi hota' said Shreya and Daya laughed.

'Main soch raha tha ki main hum dono ke baare me Abhijeet aur Tarika ko bata du' said Daya.

'Kya? Nahi Daya please aisa kuxh mat karna' said Shreya looking scared.

'Arey wo kisise kuch nahi kahenge. Mere Best Friends hai. Ulta hume bohot maja aayega. Chao milke date par jayenge. Saath me Freddy aur uski wife Manisha ko bhi leke jayenge' said Daya.

'Daya please na. Abhi nahi. Mujhe join hue sirf chauda din ho gaye. Wo log kya sochenge mere baare me.' said Shreya.

'Sochna kya hai? Pyar karna koi galat baat hai kya?' asked Daya.

'Please todha time aur ye baat secret rehne do. Ek baar meri sabse acche se dosti ho jaye phir bata dena. Please Daya' said Shreya.

'Accha thik hai. Waise hi karenge okay?' said Daya.

'Haan.' said Shreya smiling at him.  
 **  
O-o-o-o**

Dr Salunkhe and ACP Pradyuman were sitting in ACP Pradyuman's home.

'Kuch bhi nahi mila na Pradyuman? Kaha tha maine tumse' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Tune uss Vaibhav se pucha?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Haan. Usne kuch nahi dekha' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Aisa kaise ho sakta hai yaar Salunkhe. Kisi ne kuch bhi nahi dekha? Aisa ho hi nahi sakta!' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Mujhpar kyu chilla rahe ho bhai? Kuch dusra sochna hoga' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Maine soch liya Salunkhe ki kya karna hai' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Kya?' asked Dr Salunkhe.

'Jasoos lagaunga main Abhijeet ke piche' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Kya? Dimag toh thik hai na tumhara? Bahar ke agency ke log hire karoge tum? Aur tum bhool rahe hai ki Abhijeet ek CID Officer hai. Use pata chal hi jayega ki uspar koi nazar rakh raha hai' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Puri baat sun le Salunkhe. Bahar ke log nahi. CID ke log lagane wala hu main kaam pe' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Kaun? CID me se hume kaun madad kar sakta hai? Sab mile hue hai unke saath' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Shreya. Wo toh abhi nayi nayi join hui hai. Kisi ke saath bhi uski itni gehri dosti nahi hui hai abhi tak. Wo sahi rahegi ye kaam karne ke liye' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sahi keh rahe ho Boss! Mast idea hai ye. Waise wo hoshiyar bhi lagti hai. Acche se karegi jasoosi ka kaam. Lekin Boss ye mat bhool jana ki hum CID ki naukri karte hai. Kiska kiske saath chakkar chal raha hai ye dhoondhna hamara kaam nahi hai' said Dr Salunkhe laughing.

'Mujhe mera kaam acchi tarah se pata hai Salunkhe. Lekin CID ka kaam accha hone ke liye mujhe ye information nikalna bohot jaroori jald hi baat karta hu Shreya se' said ACP Pradyuman, thoughtfully.

'Boss, main toh kehta hu tum ek aadmi Daya ke piche bhi laga do' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Daya kyu?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Banda handsome hai. Uski bhi zaroor koi deewani hogi' said Dr. Salunkhe.

'Waise toh Rajat aur Sachin bhi hai' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Haan. Sahi baat hai. Pehle Senior Officers se shuruwat karte hai' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Haan thik hai' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Par Shreya akeli sab par nazar kaise rakhegi?' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Shreya Abhijeet aur Tarika pe nazar rakhegi. Use main Abhijeet ke saath hi bhejunga investigation karne. Aur Jaywanti Daya par nazar rakhegi. Mujhe yakeen hai kuch na kuch to jaroor milega hume. Aur main Shreya ko ye nahi bataunga ki Jaywanti ko bhi kuch kaam diya hai maine aur Shreya ke baare me bhi Jaywanti ko kuch pata nahi hoga. Dono independantly kaam karenge. Iss wajah se thodi aur jyada privacy rahegi' said ACP Pradyuman thoughtfully.

'Hmmm. Idea bura nahi hai Boss' agreed Dr Salunkhe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Mujhe nahi lagta Daya aur Shreya ke beech kuch hoga. Shreya toh abhi abhi aayi hai' said Abhijeet.

'Haan wo mujhe pata hai par main sure hoon. Kuch na kuch toh baat hai. Main tumhe jald hi proof de dungi' said Tarika.

 **O-o-o-o**

'Samajh me aa gaya na Jaywanti tumhe? Aur ye sab jo maine tumse kaha uske baare me kisiko khabar nahi honi chahiye' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Nahi sir. Kisi ko kuch pata nahi chalega. Aap fikr mat kijiye' said Jaywanti.

 **O-o-o-o**

One Friday evening, Daya walked inside the Bureau to find it vacant except Shreya, who was busy writing something in a large book.

Daya crept silently behind her and  
gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind he leaned down to whisper in her ear, 'Tumhara kaam ho gaya ho to chale?'

'Daya! Kya kar rahe ho? Chodo mujhe' she said looking alarmed.

Daya let her go, frowning slightly.

'Tum kuch jyada hi darpok ho Shreya. Poora Bureau khali hai. Koi bhi nahi yaha hume dekhne ke liye' he said.

'Par koi achanak aa bhi sakta hai na? Waise Kaam toh mera dus minute me ho jayega. Jaana kaha hai?' asked Shreya.

'Kahi bahar chalte hai. Dinner or phir Marine Drive?' suggested Daya.

'Umm... actually mujhe bahar nahi jana. Aap mere ghar chaliye' said Shreya.

'Ghar jake kya karne ka irada hai waise?' asked Daya with a mischievous glint in his eye.

'Jaisa aap soch rahe waise kuch bhi nahi!' said Shreya her face reddening slightly.

Daya laughed. 'Okay okay. Par ek shart pe. Dinner tum banaogi' said Daya.

'Toh Dinner hamesha main hi banati hu! Aap toh aise baat kar rahe hai ki main aapko bolti hu khana banane ke liye' said Shreya.

'Are baba mera matlab hai ki mujhe tumhare haath ka khaana khana hai. Bahar ka nahi. Waise tum chaho to main kuch special bana sakta hoon tumhare liye' said Daya.

'Nahi rehne dijiye. Baad me mujhe kitchen saaf karne me poora din lagega' said Shreya laughing.

Daya was about to say something when the door flung open and ACP Pradyuman walked in. He paused looking at Shreya who looked terrified and Daya who was trying to avoid eye contact.

'Sir, aap abhi tak Bureau me?' asked Daya trying to sound casual.

'Haan. Mujhe kuch jaroori kaam tha. Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Main? Haan... A... B... main... wo Shreya ko samjha raha tha ki report kaise likhna hai' said Daya.

'I see. Ho gaya samjhana?' asked Daya.

'Haan sir. Main bas nikal hi raha tha' said Daya.

'Sir, kya main bhi jaa sakti hu? Mera sab kaam ho gaya' said Shreya.

'Haan. Lekin jane se pehli mere cabin me aao. Mujhe kuch kaam ki baat karni hai' said ACP Pradyuman and walked into his cabin.

'Daya mujhe darr lag raha hai. Kahi ACP sir ko humpar shak toh nahi ho gaya?' asked Shreya.

'Are ghabrao mat. Kuch nahi hoga. Jao dekho wo kya keh rahe hai. Main yahi rukta hoon' said Daya.

'Nahi. Aap neeche jayein. Yaha ruk gaye toh unko shak hoga' said Shreya.

'Thik hai. Main neeche tumhara wait kar raha hoon Car me. Jaldi aana phir hum tumhare ghar jayenge' said Daya and at the same time Tarika opened the door.

Daya and Shreya stared at her. Had she heard what Daya had said a moment ago? They couldn't tell. Her face was impassive.

'Bye Tarika. Kal milte hai' said Daya and walked out of the Bureau.

'Umm... main ACP sir se milke aati hu' said Shreya and walked to ACP Pradyuman's cabin.

Tarika's face was no doubt impassive but she had perfectly heard what Daya had said. So she had been right! Daya and Shreya knew each other quite well... rather too well. Heart thudding with excitement, she dialled Abhijeet's number.

When Shreya came out of ACP sir's cabin, she was still in a state of shock. To her relief, Tarika wasn't there. ACP Praduyuman has set a task for Shreya and she had no idea how was she ever going to do it. She was glad that she and Daya had decided to meet tonight. She would have to talk to him.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Abhijeet and Tarika (On the telephone)**

'Tarika tum phirse shuru ho gayi? Kyu piche padi ho tum Daya ke? Main kaha na tumse aisa kuch nahi hai' said Abhijeet.

'Dekho aaj main ye sabit kar lungi ki main sach bol rahi hu. Lekin iske liye tumhe mere saath aana hoga. Maine abhi Daya aur Shreya ko ek saath jate dekha. Wo dono Shreya ke ghar gaye hai maine suna Daya ko baat karte hue' said Tarika.

'Thik hai. Toh karna kya hai wo bolo' said Abhijeet.

'Tumhe Shreya ke ghar ka address pata hai?' asked Tarika.

'Exact address nahi pata. Par address mil sakta hai. Tum abhi Bureau me ho na? New joinee record me mil jayega address tumhe' said Abhijeet.

'Right! Accha tum ek kaam karo. Exact aadhe ghante me mujhe mere ghar se pick karo. Aaj hum un dono ko red - hand pakdenge' said Tarika enthusiastically.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Some time later, At Shreya's House -**

Daya was listening to Shreya with an amused expression on his face.

'ACP sir ne tumhe Abhijeet aur Tarika par nazar rakhne ko kaha hai? I don't believe this! Hume laga tha ki ACP sir thode din me bhool jayenge. Par nahi. Ye mamla to serious hota jaa raha hai. Mujhe Abhijeet se baat karni hi hogi' said Daya.

'Lekin agar ACP sir mujhe puchenge toh main kya batao unhe?' asked Shreya.

'Kaho ki shak karne jaise kuch bhi nahi. Lekin main Abhijeet ko warn karunga taaki wo dono bhi savdhaan rahenge' said Daya.

'Lekin Daya, humara kya? Kya pata hum dono par bhi ACP sir kisi ko nazar rakhne ke liye kaha ho?' said Shreya.

'Aisa kuch nahi hai Shreya. Abhijeet aur Tarika ko ACP sir ne uss CCTV footage me dekh liya isliye unko shak ho gaya. Hamara toh aisa kuch bhi nahi hai' said Daya.

'Par Tarika ka kya? Usko toh humpar shak ho gaya hai. I know it! Unse bohot baar hume saath dekh liya. Aur ab jab aap unhe kahenge ki maine ye sab aapko bataya tab to unka shak aur badh jayega' ssid Shreya.

'Wo kaise?' asked Daya.

'Main toh aapko jaanti tak nahi. Toh phir ACP sir ne mujh se jo kuch bhi kaha wo main aapko kyu bataungi ye sawal aa sakta hai unke mann me' said Shreya.

'Wo Abhijeet ko kaise batana hai wo hum dekh lenge. Par Shreya mujhe sach me nahi lagta ki Abhijeet aut Tarika ko humpar shak hai. Aisa kuch hota to Abhijeet ne mujhse ab tak puch liya hota.' said Daya.

Not very far from Shreya's house, Abhijeet and Tarika got out of the car.

'Dekho yahi lane me andar hoga Shreya ka ghar. Aur wo dono Daya ki car se gaye hai toh uski car bhi yahi kahi hogi' said Tarika.

The lane was dark due to poor lighting and they couldn't see properly. They kept walking for about five minutes and failed to see the nameplate "Malhotra's".

'Are you sure Tarika ki hum sahi lane me aaye hai? Abhi tak to kuxh bhi dikhai nahi de raha' said Abhijeet.

'Abhi tak saare Bunglows dekhe kaha hai humne? Thoda sabr karo Abhijeet' said Tarika in a muffled whisper.

'Tum aage tak le jaogi mujhe aur phir tumhe pata chalega ki yaha Shreya ka ghar nahi hai toh phirse itni door chalna padega' Abhijeet complained.

'Chup raho Abhijeet please. Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Yahi kahi hoga uska ghar' said Tarika.

'Maine kaha tha gaadi leke andar aayenge. Din bhar un goondo ka picha kiya hai maine aur upar tum tum itna exercise karwa rahi ho' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet! Baccho ki tarah behave karna band karo. Bas thodi der hum pohoch jayenge. Aur maine gaadi andar lane ke liye mana kiya kyunki agar galati se bhi Daya ne hamari gaadi pehechan li toh poora plan flop ho jayega' said Tarika.

 **Inside Shreya's house -**

'I don't know par hum ye sabse kab tak chupayenge?' asked Shreya.

'Dekho meri baat maan lo. Hum hamare baare me Abhijeet Tarika ko bata denge. Waise maine Abhijeet se koi bhi baat aaj tak chupayi nahi hai. Wo mera best friend hai. Pehle toh ma aur tum sirf acche dost the. Phir humne ek dusre se pyar ka izhaar bhi kar liya. Hume pata hai ki hum hamedha ek saath rehne wale hai toh ab batane me kya problem hai? And trust me, Abhijeet aur Tarika kisiko kuch nahi batayenge hamare baare me.' said Daya.

 **Outside Shreya's House -**

'Tarika bas. Main aur nahi chalne wala. Tum ek kaam karo aage jake dekho. Agar Shreya ka ghar mil gaya toh mujhe bula lena main aa jaunga. Aur agar nahi mila toh ye jasoosi kisi aur din karenge' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet! Wo dekho! Wohi ghar hai! Name plate dekho "Malhotra's likha hai' said Tarika excitedly.

'Haan naam toh wohi hai' said Abhijeet.

'Wow kitna sundar ghar hai Shreya ka' said Abhijeet looking awed.

Fortunately the entrance gate was open and Tarika beckoned Abhijeet to follow her. Shreya's living room had large glass windows which ran down till the floor.

'Sundar toh hai. Lekin filhal toh sab kuch romantic hai' said Tarika.

'Kya matlab?' asked Abhijeet.

Tarika and Abhijeet hid behind a few huge potted plants.

'Wo dekho Daya aur Shreya! Maine kaha tha tumse ki wo dono humse kuch chupa rahe hai' said Tarika looking very pleased with herself.

Abhijeet gasped at the sight in front of him. The weren't fully drawn and he could see Daya and Shreya clearly who were sitting on the couch engrossed in some serious discussion.

 **Inside Shreya's house -**

'Thik hai Daya. Hum Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ko bata denge. Par wo sab aap batayein. Main sirf aapke saath aaungi' said Shreya.

'Okay' said Daya.

And when Shreya still looked scared, he wrapped his arm around her drawing her close enough to tick her under his chin.

'Shreya, trust me kuch nahi hoga' he said.

'Hmm' she mumbled.

 **Outside Shreya's house -**

'Daya aur Shreya! Mujhe toh vishwaas hi nahi ho raha' said Abhijeet.

'Maine kaha tha tumse. Main galat ho hi nahi sakti! Jab Shreya pehle din bureau aayi thi tabhi maine samajh liya tha ki kuch gadbad jaroor hai' said Tarika.

'Yaad hai Cafeteria me kaise has raha tha hamare upar? Ab toh main ise dekh lunga. Par Daya ne hume bataya kyu nahi? Acche dost kehlata hai na hume? Aise hoti hai kya acchi dosti?' said Abhijeet.

'Kuch to wajah hogi warna Daya aise nahi karega' said Tarika.

'Haan wo pata hai mujhe lekin ab main isse dekh lunga. Kabse mauka dhoond raha tha main usse tang karne ka. Aaj wo mil gaya' said Abhijeet triumphantly.

'Toh chale andar aur unhe thoda surprise de?' asked Tarika.

'Nahi. Abhi nahi' said Abhijeet.

'Par kyun?' asked Tarika looking confused.

'Mujhe koi accha plan banane do. Itni aasani se nahi chodne wala main usse' said Abhijeet.

'Ye kya keh rahe ho tum Abhijeet? Isse accha mauka najane kab milega!' said Tarika.

'Are milega. Jaroor milega. Parso Shreya bol rahi thi ki agle hafte iska birthday hai. Ab uske birthday par Daya pakka kuch na kuch plan karega. Tab surprise denge dono ko' said Abhijeet.

'Haan! Ye accha idea hai. Hum bhi Shreya ko gift leke jayenge' said Tarika.

'Pehle dekhte hai Daya kya plan karta hai' said Abhijeet.

'Par hume pata kaise chalega?' asked Tarika.

'Wo tum mujhpar chod do' said Abhijeet.

'Okay, toh ab chale? Un dono me se kisi ne dekh liya toh problem ho jayegi' said Tarika.

'Haan thik hai. Chalo' said Abhijeet and they walked back towards their car chattering away.

 **O-o-o-o**

Purvi was hating his antics more than ever.

'Who the hell was that gym trainer? Why was so special about her that he he all praise for her?' she wondered.

Aaj kal kaam me dhyan nahi hai tumhara Purvi' said Rajat appearing beside quite announced.

Purvi jumped but then watching his gleeful face she frowned.

'Aisa kyu keh rahe hai sir aap?' asked Purvi.

'Tumne jo case report likha tha usme kuch aur hi likha tha tumne' said Rajat.

'Kya?' Purvi asked looking confused.

'Mera naam' said Rajat smiling.

'KYA?!' Purvi said aloud.

'Haan' said Rajat smiling.

'Ye aap kya keh rahe hai sir? Aapka naam main report me? Nahi nahi! Ye kabhi nahi ho sakta' said Purvi.

She gulped. Had she been so pre occupied with her thoughts? Could she really have done that? No that wasn't possible!

Rajat smirked and was sure that a battle was raging in her mind.

'Excuse me sir, m - mujhe ek kaam hai. Main abhi aayi' said Purvi getting up from her chair but Rajat blocked her way.

'Sir ye kya kar rahe hai aap?' asked Purvi.

Rajat leaned a bit closer and Purvi was forced to sit down in her chair.

'Gussa ho na mujhse? Dekh sakta hoon main' he said.

'Kya? Main kyu gussa karungi aapse? Mujhe kya fark padta hai aap kiske saath waqt bitaye? Chahe wo aapki gym trainer ho ya phir koi au-' she broke off realising she had gone too far.

'Khud ke sawal ka jawab tum khud ne de diya' said Rajat.

'Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai! Jane dijiye mujhe' said Purvi furiously.

'Mujhe lagta hai tum jealous feel ho rahi ho mujhe meri gym trainer ki taarif karte dekhke' said Rajat.

'Main kyu jealous feel karu? Main thodi na aapko pasand karti hu ki mujhe kisi aur se jalan-' she stopped talking and bit her lip.

Rajat laughed. 'Phir ek baar tumhe tumhare sawal ka jawab mil gaya Purvi' he said.

'Sir aap mujhe baat karne par majboor kar rahe hai. Mere raaste se door ho jayein' said Purvi.

'Main majboor kaha kar raha hoon tumhe? Tum hi bol rahi ho sab kuch' said Rajat.

Purvi had had enough. She knew she was blushing too much already and she didn't intend to give away her feelings for him at that moment. She got up and pushed him away, attempting to leave. But Rajat caught her wrist firmly.

She looked at him and watching his expressions, colour flooded her cheeks. She couldn't help smiling.

'Sir hum Bureau me hai' she said.

'Toh?' asked Rajat.

'Kisine dekh liya toh...' said Purvi.

'I don't care' said Rajat.

'But I do! Sir chodiye mujhe' said Purvi trying to free herself from his grasp.

'Thik hai. Ek vaar mujhe sirf Rajat kehkar pukaro phir chod dunga main tumhe' he said.

'Rajat please chodo mera haath' she said shyly.

'Mera naam aise sunne me bohot accha lag raha hai. Khair abhi to chod raha hoon main tumhe par agli baar itna aasaan nahi hoga' said Rajat.

When he let go, Purvi threw him a shy smile and hurried out of the bureau.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Two Days later -**

 **Inside ABC Jewellers**

Daya was looking at the numerous platinum bands which the shopkeeper had put before him. Each ring was unique and beautiful in its own way and Daya was confused which one to choose.

A particular ring in shape of a spade caught his eye. He motioned the shopkeeper to show it and when he looked at it closely enough, he knew that was the one. 'It would look perfect on her finger' thought Daya.

Just when he was about to tell the shopkeeper to pack it for him, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Daya turned and - 'Abhijeet? Tum yaha?' asked Daya.

'Haan. Isi raaste se guzar raha tha aur tumhare gaadi dekhkar ruk gaya. Saamne nazar gayi toh shop me tum khade the isliye puchne chala aaya. Waise ye sawal toh main tumse bhi puch sakta hoon. Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Kisi ko ring gift karni hai?' asked Abhijeet.

'Ring? Nahi toh' said Daya.

'Toh subah subah jewellery shop me kya kar rahe ho Daya? Aur ye jo tumhare haath me ring hain wo kiske liye hai?' asked Abhijeet.

'Ye? Are... nahi... main wo... bas aise hi dekh raha tha' said Daya.

'Accha?' questioned Abhijeet.

'Yaar main ye ring kisi ko gift vagera nahi de raha. Khud ke liye kharid raha hu' said Daya.

'Lekin ye toh ladies ring hai' said Abhijeet.

'Haan... maine wahi kaha isse ki ye ladies ring hai. Kabse mujhe ladies ring hi dikha raha hai' said Daya glaring at the shopkeeper.

'Sahab, aapne kab kaha ki aapko aapke liye ring dekhni hai? Aap toh directly ladies section me hi chale aaye' said the shopkeeper.

'Are yaar tu jane de. Main baad me aata hu. Waise bhi itna kuch important nahi hai' said Daya left the shop in a jiffy.

'Daya mujhe lagta hai tum mujhse kuch chupa rahe ho' said Abhijeet.

'Nahi toh!' Daya laughed.

'Acha thik hai. Tum Bureau jao. Mera ek chota sa kaam hai. Main wo karke baad me aata hu' said Abhijeet.

'Ok thik hai. Bye' said Daya.

When Daya and Abhijeet left, Jaywanti who was standing nearby frowned. 'Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir dono Jewellers ki shop me? ACP sir ko toh mujhe batana hi padega' she muttered.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Same Day evening, Forensic Lab -**

It was pretty late and almost everybody had left. Abhijeet almost ran to the Forensic Lab. He wanted to tell Tarika something very important.

Abhijeet wasn't however aware that Rajat had spotted him dashing to the forensic Lab and was tailing him quite closely now.

'Hi Abhi! Accha hua tum aa gaye. Mujhe tumhe kuch dikhana hai' Tarika said greeting him warmly as Abhijeet entered.

'Kya baat hai Tarika jee? Aaj direct "Abhijeet" se "Abhi"?' said Abhijeet.

'Aaj Salunkhe sir kisi conference me chale gaye hai. Aur Lab me main akeli hoon toh ab tum bhi "Tarika Jee" se "Tarika" par aa jana' said Tarika smiling.

'Hmm. Accha main tumhe ek important baat batane aaya hoon.' said Abhijeet and then he told her how he had met Daya at a jewellery shop in the morning.

Tarika gasped. 'Jaroor Shreya ke liye hi kharid raha hoga' she said.

'Haan. Wo toh hai. Toh ab main kuch karne wala hoon' said Abhijeet smirking broadly.

'Kya?' asked Tarika.

Pehle tum batao kya dikhana chahti thi mujhe' asked Abhijeet changing the topic.

'Hamare ye kuch purane photos mil gaye mujhe. Kitna accha aaye hai na? Kitne acche lag rahe hai hum saath me' said Tarika showing him one of the photos.

'Haan. Of course! Main jis photo me hota hoon wo photo hamesha acch hi aata hai' said Abhijeet.

'Bohot boring joke tha Abhijeet' said Tarika in a bored voice.

'Joke nahi tha ye. Sach keh raha hoon main' said Abhijeet.

'Oh no!' Tarika exclaimed. The photos had slipped from her hand and scattered in the floor.

She and Abhijeet picked them up and Tarika put them back in her bag.

'Accha Abhijeet batao toh ki plan kya hai? Daya aur Shreya ko kaise surprise karna hai?' asked Tarika.

'Tumhara kaam ho gaya ho toh nikalte hai. Ghar jate samay bataunga' said Abhijeet.

'Nahi Abhijeet. Aaj mujhe Salunkhe sir ne bohot kaam diya hai. Main jaldi nahi nikal sakti' said Tarika.

'Accha toh 15 minute ke liye Coffee pine chalo. Wahin par bata deta hoon.' said Abhijeet.

'Thik hai, Coffee pine jayenge par yaha batane me kya problen hai?' asked Tarika.

'Yaha nahi bata sakta Tarika. Bohot risky hai. Kyuki deewaro ko bhi sunayi deta hai aaj kal' said Abhijeet.

'Okay okay. Thik hai chalo. Par jyada time nahi hai mere paas sirf 10 minute' said Tarika and both of them walked out of the Lab.

Rajat who had heard their entire conversation, crept inside the Forensic Lab smiling to himself.

He approached Tarika's desk and picked up a photograph fallen on the floor which Tarika hadn't noticed.

It was a picture of her and Abhijeet with their arms around one another and looking very much in love.

Rajat smirked broadly looking at the photograph.

'Sahi kaha Abhijeet sir aapne. Deewaro ko sunai deta hai aur dikahi bhi deta hai. Aur aaj to mujhe double lottery lag gayi - Daya Sir aur Shreya aur Aap aur Dr Tarika' he said aloud, grinning mischievously.

 **A/N - I was watching a few old CID episodes and I kinda think Rajat and Purvi look good together so I have paired them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Purvi had been in an entirely different world since she and Rajat had confessed their feelings for each other. After their indirect confession in the CID Bureau, they had met in the evening and she had embraced him tightly and had told him how she had a crush on him for long time and how her feelings had grown stronger for him over time.

She told Rajat that Sachin, who was her best friend knew about her feelings for Rajat.

Later, they had talked and talked which seemed like forever. Purvi realised that there were so many things which didn't know about him and there was so much to talk.

She hadn't had the opportunity to tell this news to Sachin yet.

Abhijeet had found Purvi grinning stupidly while staring at the opposite wall. When he had asked her the reason, she had managed to convince him that she was remembering a very funny joke. She didn't know whether she had managed to sound convincing enough.

From that moment she warned herself to stay alert and not make her colleagues suspicious.

Next day evening after work, she and Sachin were sitting in a Coffee Shop when she finally told him everything.

'Tabhi main soch raha tha ki tumhe do dino se ho kya gaya hai. Ab pata chala ki Rajat sir ke khayalo me kho gayi thi' said Sachin.

'Chup kar! Aur bureau me tumhara muh band rakhna' said Purvi.

'Kyu? Kya hua?' asked Sachin.

'Tumhe rules toh yaad hai na? Jo ACP Sir ne banaye hai?' asked Purvi.

'Bade ajeeb rules hai. Jab tak personal life ka kaam pe asar nahi hota tab tak kya problem hai?' said Sachin.

'Ab ACP Sir se hum thodi na argue karenge' said Purvi.

'Waise tumhe kya lagta hai Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ki koi girlfriend nahi hogi? Aise hi baithe rahe toh umar nikal jayegi unki shaadi ki' said Sachin.

'Daya sir ka pata nahi par Abhijeet sir aur Tarika toh pakka pasand karte hai ek dusre ko. Lab me toh dono hamesha shuru ho jate hai' said Purvi giggling.

'Haan maine bhi notice kiya hai' agreed Sachin.

'Lekin ab mujhe Abhijeet sir ka darr lag raha hai. Pata hai aaj kya hua...' said Purvi and she told him how Abhijeet had grinning stupidly staring at the wall.

When she was done, Sachin was chortling. 'Tumne prove kar diya aaj Purvi ki pyar se side effects sacchi aise hi hote hai' he said.

Purvi punched him on his arm. 'Shut up!'

'Waise Abhijeet sir ne tera excuse itni aasani se maan liya?' asked Sachin.

'Wo kuch kehne se pehle hi ACP sir ne hame kaam ke liye bahar bhej diya. Lekin mujhe nahi lagta ki wo convince hue hai. Isilye toh tension ho raha mujhe' said Purvi.

'Rajat sir se keh de. Ab wohi iska solution nikal sakte hai. Waise tune kisi aur ko bataya nahi na?' asked Sachin.

'Nahi sirf tumhe pata hai. Main Rajat se hi baat karti hu' said Purvi.

'Oho! Ek din me "Rajat sir" se "Rajat" ho bhi gaya? Kya baat hai!' said Sachin in a teasing voice.

'Tu mujhe tang karna band kar. Nahin toh baat nahi karungi tujhse' said Purvi.

'Okay okay, sorry' Sachin laughed.

 **O-o-o-o**

When Purvi expressed her worries to Rajat on the telephone the following night, he assured her that she need not worry.

He told her all they had to do was to keep acting normally and he had also mentioned that he knew a secret and soon they were going to have a lot of fun.

Purvi had asked him about it but Rajat had refused to tell her. He said he would tell at the right time.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **A week later, On Shreya's birthday -**

Daya deliberately lingered in the CID making sure everyone had left for home including Shreya.

Then, cautiously he withdrew a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it. A smile spread across his lips as he saw a glittering diamond ring sitting inside the box.

Daya was about to take it out but stop abruptly. He thought he heard a noise. Whatever the noise was, he couldn't tell. He whipped around but the CID Bureau was quite empty.

And then he heard distant footsteps. He saw ACP Pradyuman approaching, speaking on his cellphone. Daya hastily closed the box and stuffed it into his desk drawer. He stood up and began to clear his desk just as ACP Pradyuman came inside.

'Daya tum abhi tak yaha?' he asked looking surprised.

'Haan sir, main bas nikal hi raha tha. Pichle case ki kuch files complete karni thi isliye ruka tha' said Daya.

'Accja jane se pehle mere cabin me aao. Mujhe tumhe kuch report dene hai ghar pe study karne ke liye' said ACP Pradyuman.

Daya followed him into his Cabin and five minutes later, he was came back carrying three large files. He put them into his bag and then opened his desk drawer. The velvet box was still there. He pocketed it and left the bureau.

 **O-o-o-o**

An hour later Daya was standing at Shreya's door step looking dapper in black suit.

Shreya opened the door, smiling.

'Aap jaldi aa gaye' she said.

'Haan. Jyada samay tak tumse dur nahi reh sakta main' said Daya hugging her.

Shreya smiled.

'Happy Birthday! Bohot acchi lag rahi ho' said Daya.

'Thanks Daya' said Shreya.

'Toh ready?' asked Daya.

'Haan. Lekin aapne abhi tak bataya nahi ki hum jaa kaha rahe hai' said Shreya.

'Hum dinner ke liye jaa rahe' said Daya.

'Aur mera birthday gift?' asked Shreya.

Daya's eyes widened in shock. 'Oh no, main birthday gift lana toh bhul hi gaya'

'Kya? Aise kaise bhul sakte hai aap?' said Shreya frowning.

'Sorry. Hum ek kaam karte hain. Dinner ke baad kahi shopping larne chalte hai. Tumhe jo chahiye le lena' said Daya.

'Aap sach me bhul gaye? Mujhe laga ki aap majak kar rahe hai' said Shreya.

'Are majak kyu karunga main?' asked Daya.

'You are impossible!' saod Shreya and hurried towards the car.

'Are ghar ka darwaja toh band karo!' Daya called after.

When she didn't reply, Daya closed the door. He felt the velvet box in his pocket and smiled.

'Pehle hi bata diya toh phir surprise kaisa' he murmured and walked to his car.

As soon as Daya's car left, another sedan hurried after it. Abhijeet and Tarika were following them.

'Mujhe toh abhi se hasi aa rahi hai' said Tarika.

'Daya ki reaction dekhne me bada maja aayega' said Abhijeet.

'Lekin Abhijeet bechari Shreya ka mood off ho jayega hamari plan ke wajah se' said Tarika.

'Haan par Daya ko satane ka isse accha mauka nahi ho sakta. Waise baad me jab sab clear ho jayega toh hum Shreya se sorry bol denge' said Abhijeet.

'Hmm thik hai' said Tarika.

 **O-o-o-o**

The restaurant was exquisite. It was on the eleventh floor and it gave a full view of the city. Candles and shimmering glass lamps gave it an ethereal aura. Daya and Shreya were enjoying Shreya's birthday dinner. Even though she had been a bit angry that Daya had forgotten her birthday gift, she was having having too much fun to be angry with him.

A partition separated them from the right side of the sitting area where Abhijeet and Tarika were sitting.

'Chalo isi bahane hamare bhi candlelight dinner ka plan ho gaya' said Abhijeet sipping his milkshake.

'Haan. I love this place' said Tarika.

'Thank god aaj kuch important kaam nahi aaya. Warna sara plan flop ho jata' said Abhijeet.

'Waise Abhijeet, tumhe kaise pata ki Daya Shreya ko ring dinner ke baad hi dega?' asked Tarika.

'Are gift toh usually baad me hi dete hai na. Aur abhi tak shant hai iska matlab ring ka raaz abhi tak Shreya ke saamne nahi aaya' said Abhijeet and both of them burst out laughing.

'Shhh... Tarika zara dhyan rakhna unn dono par. Main kuch miss nahi karna chahta. Dhyan se. Unhe pata nahi chalna chahiye ki hum yaha hai.' said Abhijeet.

'Wo icecream kha rahe hai. I think dus minute me ho jayega' said Tarika.

'Okay. Toh jaldi karo tum bhi' said Abhijeet.

Five minutes later, Tarika said, 'Abhijeet jaldi karo. Wo dono nikal rahe hai'

Abhijeet paid the bill and both of them followed Daya and Shreya out of the restaurant.

It was quite peaceful outside. Abhijeet and Tarika hof behind a nearby bush, listening with rapt attention.

'Ab kaha chale shopping ke liye?' asked Shreya.

'Shopping baad me. Tumhare liye ek surprise hai' said Daya.

'Surprise? Wow!' said Shreya in an excited voice.

Daya withdrew the box from his pocket. It was the same velvet box except now it was wrapped in a golden coloured gift paper.

'Daya ye kya?' Shreya asked, stunned.

'Tumhara birthday gift' said Daya grinning.

'Par... par aap toh keh rahe the ki aap gift laana bhul gaye hai!' said Shreya.

'Tumhe surprise dena chahta tha' he said.

'Wow! Daya thank you so much. I love you!' she said hugging him tightly.

'Gift toh kholke dekho' said Daya.

Shreya nodded and carefully unwrapped the gift paper. She gasped seeing a velvet box.

'Daya... I - ' she stared at him lost for words.

'Aise mat dekho. Kholo uss box ko' said Daya.

Shreya opened the box and her eyes widened in surprise.

Daya smiled at her reaction. 'Kaisi lagi ring? Pasand to aayi na tumhe?' he asked.

Shreya looked at him looking extremely angry. 'Ye kya majak hai Daya?' she asked.

'Majak?' Daya asked looking confused.

'Do you think this is a joke?' she questioned angrily.

'Joke? Kya hua tumhe ring pasand nahi aayi? Agar aise hai toh hum change karke le lenge' he said.

'You are impossible Daya! Kya samajh ke rakha hai aapne mujhe? Maine sapne bhi nahi socha tha ki aap mera aisa majak udayenge' said Shreya.

'Shreya kya hua? Maine aisa kya kiya ki tum itni gussa ho gayi? Hum ek dusre se pyar karte hai . Kabhi na kabhi to engagement honi hi thi. Maine sirf tumhe ek ring gift ki usme itni gussa honewali kaunsi baat hai?' asked Daya.

'Isme koi ring nahi hai Daya!' said Shreya in a loud voice.

'Kya? Ye kya bol rahi ho tum?' asked Daya.

'Oh, toh aapko pata hi nahi! Great!' said Shreya acidly.

'Mujhe sach me nahi pata ring box se kaise gayab ho gayi!' said Daya snatching the box from her hand. It was true, the ring was missing.

'Kyu jhooth bol rahe hai aap Daya? Sach sach bata dijiye na ki aap mujhe birthday gift nahi dena chahte the? Ye sab drama karne ki kya zaroorat thi?' asked Shreya.

'Shut up Shreya! Tum soch bhi kaise sakti ho ki main tumhare saath aisa majak kar sakta hu? I swear maine ye ring kharidi thi. Aaj office me maine khud ye box kholke dekha tha aapni aankho se. Mujhe sach me nahi pata ki ring kaha gayab ho gayi' said Daya impatiently.

'This is the limit Daya. Bas ab bohot ho gaya. Maun ghar jaa rahi hu' she said.

'Shreya tum sach janne bina yaha se nahi jaa sakti. Trust me, maine ring kharidi thi. Main tumhe purchase bill dikha sakta hu. Chalo mere saath' said Daya grabbing her arm.

'Mujhe kahi nahi jaana aur mujhe koi bhi proof ki zaroorat nahi hai. Jo kuch bhi samajhna tha main acchi tarah se samajh gayi hu.' said Shreya and started to walk away.

'Shreya please meri baat suno!' Daya called and went after her.

A minute after they had left, Abhijeet and Tarika scrambled from behind the bush, doubling with silent laughter.

When Daya and Shreya had gone far, they burst out laughing.

'Oh god! Abhijeet mere pet me dard ho raha hai!' said Tarika choking.

Abhijeet was clutching his stomach unable to control himself.

When they calmed down after five more minutes coughing slightly, Tarika said, 'Maine aaj tak kisi ko itna tang nahi kiya!'

'Maine bhi' said Abhijeet staring at the diamond ring in his hand.

Tarika burst into a fit of giggles once again.

'Abhijeet, mujhe bohot guilty feel ho raha hai. Shreya kitni naraz ho gayi. Aur aaj uska birthday bhi tha' she said gravely.

'Haan sahi keh rahi ho tum. Hasi majak sab thik tha par Shreya kuch jyada hi bura maan gayi' said Abhijeet.

'Tumhari idea thi ye toh Abhijeet!' said Tarika.

'Lekin tumne bhi toh saath diya hai mera plan execute karne me' said Abhijeet.

'Ab kya kare? Jake bol de Shreya aur Daya se?' asked Tarika.

'Nahi nahi. Abhi nahi. Kal baat kar lenge Daya se. Waise itna tension mat lo. Humne to ye sab majak karne ke liye kiya tha aur Daya jaroor mana lega usse' said Abhijeet.

'Haan sahi keh rahe ho tum. Waise tumne wo ring gayab kab kar li?' asked Tarika.

'Maine Daya ko dekha office me aaj shaam. Uske haath me ring ka box tha. Phir ACP sir ne usse kuch kaam ke liye Cabin me bula liya tab gayab kar li maine ring' said Abhijeet smirking.

'Hmm. Chalo bohot late ho gaya hai. Lekin kal subah bureau pohochte hi hum Daya aur Shreya ko sorry bol denge' said Tarika.

'Haan haan. Sorry bolenge aur Daya se puchenge bhi ki usne ye sab humse kyun chupaya' said Abhijeet.

 **O -o- o-o**

Abhijeet returned home very late and tired from the nights events. However, when he turned a key in the lock and entered his house, he found a large white envelope on the floor. It didn't have sender's name Somebody had slipped it inside from under the door.

Abhijeet picked it up and removed its contents. The envelope had a single photograph of him with his arm around Tarika. On the back of the photograph, someone had scribbled in an untidy scrawl - "I know you and Dr Tarika are dating".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Daya was in state of distress. After two long hours of persuasions and pleadings the previous night, he had managed to convince Shreya that he hadn't played a joke on her and that the ring had been really misplaced.

But now something else had started bothering him. He had been sure that the ring was in the box. Where had it gone then? Had someone found it? What if that someone told ACP Pradyuman about it? Daya knew at once that time had come for some drastic action. He messaged Abhijeet that he and Shreya were coming to his place before going to the CID Bureau.

Shreya was still unsure and anxious to reveal to Abhijeet about their relationship but she finally gave in as Daya was in no mood to listen.

Shreya wasn't expecting Tarika at Abhijeet's house and she became even more nervous.

Abhijeet and Tarika seemed to be rather preoccupied and distracted.

'Kya hua Daya? Subah subah Shreya aur tum yaha kaise?' asked Abhijeet.

'Mujhe kuch zaroori baat karni thi. Lekin pehle ye batao ki tum dono itne pareshan kyu lag rahe ho?' asked Daya.

'Wo - main baad me bataunga. Pehle tu bol' said Abhijeet glancing at Shreya.

Daya cleared his throat. Shreya looked nervously from one face to another.

'Abhijeet, maine tumse ek baat chupayi hai. Actually tumhe pata hai ki main tumhe sab kuch bata deta hu par iss mamle me thoda late bata raha hu kyuki jab tak main aur Shreya iske baare me sure nahi the tab tak main kisike kuch bhi kehna nahi chahta tha' said Daya.

Abhijeet and Tarika looked at him. They already knew what he was going to tell them.

'Abhijeet main aur Shreya, hum pyar karte hai ek dusre se. We are in a relationship. Main Shreya ko CID join karne se pehle hi jaanta tha. Lekin tab hum acche dost the. Shreya ke yaha aane se kuch ek mahine pehla hume iss pyar ka ehsaas hua. Lekin tum toh hamare office ke rules jaante hi ho toh humne itne dino se ye baat sabse chupakar rakhi hai. Maine tumhe aur Tarika ko ye baat bohot pehle bata dene wala tha lekin Shreya tum dono ko itna kuch jaanti nahi toh bas wo thodi nervous thi' said Daya.

'I see. Toh ye chakkar hai. Tum dono ka chup chup ke affair chal raha hai' said Abhijeet angrily.

'Sorry sir. Main sachme aapse chupana nahi chahti thi aur main choice nahi kar sakti. Mujhe dono bohot pasand hai, CID ki job aur -' she broke off slightly red faced.

'Aur?' prompted Abhijeet.

'Aur... wo... D - daya sir' she mumbled blushing deeply.

Tarika giggled. Shreya couldn't look up at them.

'Abhijeet, kyu pareshan kar rahe ho yaar use? Already bohot darr gayi thi ye tumse baat karne ke liye' said Daya.

'Maine kaha tha na Abhijeet tumse? Maine pehle din hi pehchan liya tha ki tum dono ke beech kuch toh chal raha hai!' said Tarika.

'Kya? Were we making it so obvious?' asked Shreya looking scandalised.

Tarika laughed. 'Ghabrao mat sirf mujhe hi pata chala hai aur kisiko nahi. Maine notice kiya ki Daya ne tumhara haath kuch jyada hi lambe samay tak pakad ke rakha tha tumhare first day par. Aur yaad hai uss din cafeteria me tum Daya ke side me baithi thi? Tab bhi maine tum dono ko notice kiya. Wo kya hai na aise maamle me main badi tez hu' said Tarika.

'Haan haan pata hai bohot tez ho isliye Abhijeet lattoo ho gaya hai tumpar' said Daya.

'Daya!' said Tarika and Abhijeet in surprise signalling at Shreya.

'Shreya ko maine bata diya hai tum dono ke baare me.' said Daya calmly.

'Kya?' said Tarika and Abhijeet together and Shreya looked away feeling embarrassed.

'It's okay Abhijeet tum trust kar sakte ho uspe. Main usse jaanta hu. Kuch nahi hoga. Jab ACP sir ne usse tum dono par nazar rakhne kp kaha tab usne sabse pehle mujhe hi aakar batay tha' said Daya.

'Thik hai. Phir koi baat nahi. Par Daya yaar tum toh sabse shatir chor nikale! Kitne dino se chal raha hai ye affair? Kisi ko bhanak tak lagne nahi di tune' said Abhijeet.

'Aur Shreya tum bhi! CID me aanese se pehle hi Senior CID Officer ko apna boyfriend bana diya? Not bad huh' said Tarika laughing.

Shreya smiled and found her nervousness gradually vanishing.

'Ab kya batao tumhe Abhijeet! Badi lambi story hai. Phir kabhi bataunga'

'Haan haan thik hai. Lekin wo din ab jyada door nahi mere bhai. Tum dono ko double party deni padegi ab. Ek good news ki aur ek good news chupanane ki punishment' said Abhijeet.

Shreya felt relieved. She had never thought Abhijeet and Tarika would accept their relationship so easily. She found both Tarika and Abhijeet very warm and friendly.

'Ab sirf ek baat ka jald se jald pata lagana hoga ki wo ring gayi kaha. Matlab maine hi galati se kahi gira di hogi toh thik par agar kisi ne li hogi aur agar usne ACP sir se baat kar li toh...' said Daya.

Abhijeet and Tarika exchanged guilty looks and a moment later Abhijeet cleared his throat.

'Daya yaar tujhe ek baat batani thi. Teri ring mere paas hai' he said.

Daya and Shreya stared at Abhijeet, looking shocked.

'Kya? Kya bol rahe ho tum Abhijeet? Ring tumhare paas kaise ho sakti hai?' asked Daya.

Abhijeet then told him everything right from the beginning how Tarika had been suspicious about them and how he and Tarika had followed him when he had gone to Shreya's house and lastly how he had managed to sneak the ring when he had been in ACP sir's cabin.

When he was done, Daya was extremely angry. 'Itna ghatiya mazak kaise kar sakte ho tum dono? Poora birthday spoil kar diya uska! Main maanta hu ki maine tum dono se baat chupayi par iska matlab ye toh nahi na ki tum dono jo mann me aaye karo!'

'Sorry yaar Daya. Sach me hume baad me bohot bura laga.' said Abhijeet.

Shreya didn't know how she was feeling. It hadn't been a great idea for a prank but she remembered how Daya had tried to convince her the previous night and she couldn't help giggling.

'Daya, Shreya, we are really sorry. Humne sirf majak kiya tha. But trust me baad me hume bohot guilty laga' said Tarika.

'Haan Shreya sach me sorry. Bekar me tumhara special din spoil ho gaya hamari wajah se' said Abhijeet

'Nahi Abhijeet sir, Tarika, please...' said Shreya.

'Iske liye khud tum jimmedar ho Daya. Tu toh mujhe apna sabse accha dost maanta hai na toh itni baadi baat tumne chupayi kaise mujhse?' said Abhijeet.

'Maine reasons bataye hai tumhe abhi Abhijeet! Par tune aur Tarika ne milkar itna bada kaand kiya uska kya? Main chodunga nahi tumhe' said Daya and he threw a pillow in Abhijeet's face.

They pillow fight continued for a few minutes amidst shrieks and screams from both of them and laughter from Tarika and Shreya.

'Iska badla main lekar rahunga. Yaad rakhna tu' said Daya finally collapsing on the couch.

After a bit more chatter, he turned to Abhijeet and asked, 'Waise tu kya kehna chahta tha?'

Tarika handed him the envelope which had been found at Abhijeet's doorstep the day before.

'Ab ye kaun ho sakta hai?' said Daya.

'Pata nai yaar. Bureau me se hi koi hoga. Ek baar haath lag jaye na toh chodunga nahi usse' said Abhijeet.

'Par hame jald se jald dhoondhna hoga. Agar ACP sir ko khabar lag gayi na toh musibat ho jayegi' said Daya.

'Agar ye Freddy ya Pankaj ka kaam hai na toh chodunga nahi unn dono ko' said Abhijeet.

'Freddy kyu karega ye sab? Usko toh already sab pata hai tum dono ke baare me' said Daya.

'Waise ek idea hai. Hum pata kar sakte hai ki ye hai kaun' said Tarika.

'Wo kaise?' asked Shreya.

'Fingerprints. Jisne bhi ye likha hoga uske fingerprints hoge na iss paper pe. Humare database me saare CID officers ke fingerprints hai. Security reasons ke liye rakhe jaate hai. Bas uske saath ye fingerprints match karke dekhenge toh pata chal jayega' said Tarika.

'Great idea! Dekha mere saath waqt bitakar kitni intelligent ho gayi ho tum' said Abhijeet smirking.

'Excuse me?! Bohot badi galat famili ho gayi hai tumhe' said Tarika making a face.

'Toh thik hai phir kal subah bureau jate hi tum pata kar lo' said Daya.

'Itna aasan nahi hoga. Salunkhe sir ko pata nahi chalna chahiye. Wo jab bureau me nahi honge tab kar lungi main. Kam se kam fo din ka waqt lagega mujhe' said Tarika.

'Par kisi bhi tarah do din me tumhe ye kaam karna hi hoga Tarika. Humare paas waqt bohot kam hai' said Abhijeet.

'Haan. Main do din me manage kar lungi. Lekin tum log nazar rakhana. Aur normally behave karo jaise ki kuch hua hi nahi ho. Chitthi bhejne wala shayad hamare aas paas hi hoga. Darna nahin hai uske saamne' said Tarika.

'Shreya tumne kya socha hai agar ACP ne tumse mere aur Tarika ke baare me pucha toh kya jawab dene wali ho tym unhe?' asked Abhijeet.

'Ummm bataungi ki shak karne jaisa kuch nahi mila lekin main koshish kar rahi hu' said Shreya.

'Hmm par unhe convincing lagna chahiye tunhara explanation. Tum ACP sir ko jaanti nahi. Bada tez dimag hai unka. Unhe tumpar zara bhi shak nahi hona chahiye' said Abhijeet in a warning tone.

'Don't worry sir. Main dekh lungi' said Shreya.

'Thik hai. Toh chale phir bureau? Late ho jayega' said Daya.

As they drove to CID Bureau, Tarika said, 'Parso Saturday hai na, toh agar hume office se jaldi chutti mil gayi toh hum saath me movie aur dinner karne chale?'

'Haan haan kyu nahi? Best idea hai! Jaroor jayenge' said Daya.

'Meri ek shart hai. Party Daya aur Shreya ki taraf se aur dinner ke time tu teri aur Shreya ke baare me hume sab detail mr batayega - Mulakat kaha hui, propose kisne kiya sab kuch' said Abhijeet.

'Alright!' said Shreya blushing furiously.

Jaywanti arrived at the bureau the same time when Daya, Abhijeet, Shreya and Tarika reached. She stared at the four of them with raised eyebrows.

'Shreya ki inn teeno ke saath itni gehri dosti kaise ho gayi? Abhi abhi toh join kiya hai. Aaj tak main kabhi Daya sir ke saath bureau nahi aayi. Mamla gadbad lagta hai. Mujhe acche se nazar rakhni hogi air ACP sir ko report karna hoga' thought Jaywanti.

 **O-o-o-o**

Rajat kept a close watch on Abhijeet all day and he was surprised to see his Senior so calm. Surely the shock of receiving his and Tarika's photograph should have shown in his face? But no, he appeared normal as if nothing had happened. Maybe, he was purposefully doing so as not to raise suspicions? Rajat couldn't tell. Or maybe... (a thought had just occurred to him) He hadn't seen the photograph. It was quite unlikely but he couldn't rule out that possibility. Maybe he would have to wait a little. And see what would happen the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'Kuch khaas pata nahi chala... hmmm... Shreya kya tum ye kaam thik se kar rahi ho? Kahi aisa toh nahi ki tum mujhe jaan bhujkar aisa keh rahi ho?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Nahi sir! Main bhala aisa kyu karungi?' said Shreya sounding strangely high pitched.

'Nahi... aaj kal bohot ghul mil rahi ho Daya, Tarika aur Abhijeet ke saath tum' said ACP Pradyuman remembering what Jaywanti had told them about seeing them together.

'Sir, nahi... aise koi baat nahi hai' said Shreya not meeting his eye.

'Thik hai tum jao. Lekin kuch pata chale toh mujhe jaroor batana' said ACP Pradyuman.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Some time later, in cafeteria -**

'Lekin mujhe ye samajh me nahi aata ki ACP sir ne hume dekh kaise liya? Kyunki jab hum charo saath me bureau aaye the uss din tab toh unki car parking me nahi thi' said Abhijeet.

'Haan, woh to uss din bohot late aaye the' said Daya.

'Mujhe shayad tum logon ke saath jyada time nahi bitana chahiye. Unhe shak toh hoga hi na? Main nayi nayi aayi hu. Sabse pehle meri dosti mere saath wale colleagues se honi chahiye na ki tum seniors se' said Shreya.

'Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Dosti aur pyar kisise bhi ho sakta hai' said Daya smirking.

'Daya har baat me majak karna band karo. Tum log ka toh thik hai. Tum itne saalo se kam kar rahe ho CID me. Mujhe to ACP sir kabhi wapas nahi lenge' said Sherya looking terrified.

'Shreya itna panic hone ki koi baat nahi hai. Hum sab hai na tumhare saath.' said Tarika with a reassuring smile at her.

'Mujhe Shreya ki baat sahi lag rahi hai. Shayad ACP sir ne mere piche bhi koi laga liya hai' said Daya.

'Par kaun ho sakta hai?' said Abhijeet.

'Pata nahi.' said Daya.

'Aur ab ye photo wali nayi musibat khadi ho gayi hai. Tarika tumne pata kiya fingerprints se?' asked Abhijeet.

'Nahi. Jab tak Salunkhe sir lab se bahar nahi jate main kuch nahi kar sakti. It's too risky. Aur aaj kal toh wo shayad 12 baje ke baad hi nikalte hai lab se' said Tarika.

'Ek kaam karte hai. Raat ko chori chupe lab me aake pata kar lenge' said Daya.

'Par uske liye unke nikalne ka samay thik se pata karna padega.' said Tarika.

'Hum kal kar sakte hai! Dekho kal toh hum sab movie jaa rahe hai na? Toh late night show khatam hone ke baad yaha aayenge' said Shreya.

'Haa ye accha idea hai' agreed Abhijeet.

'Thik hai. Plan is on. Ab upar bureau chale?' asked Daya.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **The next day -**

ACP Pradyuman had asked Jaywanti to deliver a case file to Shreya. It was late in the evening and Shreya was the only one sitting in the bureau.

Jaywanti approached her desk. Shreya had been busy talking to someone over the phone and hadn't noticed Jaywanti behind her.

'Late kyu ho raha hai unhe?'... 'oh accha'... 'haan bas nikal hi rahi hu'... 'shut up!'... 'Haan... nikalne toh do mujhe bureau se' ... 'haan bohot jaldi aati hu' said Shreya and disconnected the call, a smile across her lips.

Jaywanti was quick enough to see the name of the caller on the dialling screen and she got a shock of her life. Trying to contain her excitement, she cleared her throat making Shreya jump.

'T - tum? Tum kab aayi?' asked Shreya.

'Bas abhi' said Jaywanti smiling innocently.

'Kuch kaam tha?' asked Shreya.

'Haan, ACP sir ye ye file dene ke liye kaha tha' said Jaywanti.

'Oh! Thank you.' said Shreya stuffing the file in her bag.

'Ek request karni thi choti si' said Jaywanti.

'Kya?' asked Shreya.

'Kya tum mujhe ghar tak chod sakti ho? Mere paas vehicle nahi hai actually' said Jaywanti.

'Ummm... waise toh kuch problem nahi tha par aaj mujhe ghar jane se pehle ek kam ke liye jaana hai' said Shreya.

'Kaisa kaam?' asked Jaywanti.

'Meri ek dost ka kuch personal kaam hai.' said Shreya.

'Oh, thik hai koi baat nahi main chali jaungi cab se' ssid Jaywanti.

'Cab mil to jayegi na? Sorry main thodi jaldi me hu nahi toh main chod deti tumhe' said Shreya.

'Are sorry kyu bol rahi ho? It's okay' said Jaywanti smiling at her.

Shreya waved her goodbye and hurried off heaving a sigh of relief. She couldn't obviously tell Jaywanti that she was going to Daya's place. She hoped the reason which she have sounded convincing enough.

But Jaywanti was not to be fooled. She knew whom Shreya had been talking to and whom she had gone to meet. She was amazed. Nobody could have guessed considering the way they acted around each other. However now she was in a dilemma. One mind was telling her to run to ACP sir and break the news to him. But what if she was wrong? It would have a terrible impact. Jaywanti was sure that Shreya was talking to him but what if it was just a casual phone call?

'No... but that can't be... agar aisa nahi hota toh Shreya jhooth nahi bolti... jaroor kuch na kuch gadbad hai. Mujhe ACP sir se jaakar abhi baat kar leni chahiye. Itna accha mauka shayad phir kabhi na mile' thought Jaywanti.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked ACP Prdayuman's door.

'Come in' he called.

'Sir, mujhe aapse kuch jaroori baat karni hai' said Jaywanti.

'Ha kaho?' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Mujhe aapko kuch batana hai... Daya sir aur Shreya ke baare me' said Jaywanti.

 **O- o-o-o**

'Abhijeet! Kitna awaj kar rahe ho?' snapped Tarika as they climbed the stairs.

'Koi nahi hai yaha Tarika. Sab ghar chale gaye' said Abhijeet in a bored voice.

'Tum itne confidently kaise bol sakte ho? ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir ka kuch keh nahi sakte. Workoholics hai dono bhi' whispered Tarika as they reached the desired landing.

'Dekha? Forensic lab locked hai' said Abhijeet.

'Thank god' murmured Tarika as she removed the keys from her jeans pocket.

'Ab jaldi se dekh lo aur phir nikalte hai yaha se' said Abhijeet.

'How can you be so indifferent? Ye sab hum dono se related hai! Hamare liye chal raha hai ye sab kuch' said Tarika.

'Haan haan pata hai par mujhe wo film dekhni thi yaar. Daya aur Shreya aaram se dekh rahe honge film, popcorn ke saath' said Abhijeet.

'I doubt' said Tarika giggling. 'Wo dono jab akele hai tab film dekhne me kyu interest hoga?'

'Sahi baat hai' Abhijeet laughed.

'Bas dus minute ab' said Tarika. 'Phir hume pata chal jayega kaun hai wo'

 **O-o-o-o**

 **At Daya's home -**

'Salunkhe sir jaldi chale gaye aaj. Isliye Abhijeet ne kaha ki wo aur Tarika thodi der baad aayenge' said Daya.

'Hmmm... I hope unhe jald pata chal jaye ki photo kisne bheja tha. Aur wo jo koi bhi hai, usse to Abhijeet sit chodenge nahi' said Shreya.

'Waise tumhe itni der kyu hui aane me?' asked Daya.

'Hum phone pe baat kar rahe rhe tab Jaywanti aayi. Kab aakar mere piche khadi ho gayi kuch pata nahi chale. I hope usne hamari baat nahi suni hogi' said Shreya.

'Suni bhi toh usse kya pata tum mujhse baat kar rahi thi? Laga hoga ki tunhara koi dost hai. Ab dost se baatein karna thodi mana hai? Aur wo kaha inform karne wali hai ACP sir ko' said Daya. 'Relax. Kuch nahi hoga'

'Jaywanti ke paas gaadi nahi thi toh wo chahti thi ki main usse ghar tak chod du. Maine mana kar diya usse koi bahana bana kar. Phir traffic jam me phas gayi' said Shreya.

'Thik hai. Waise bhi Abhijeet aur Tarika ko to aaneme der hogi. Toh kyu na akelepan ka fayda utha le?' said Daya leaning closer to her.

'No way!' said Shreya pushing him on the couch.

'Kitni unromantic ho tum!' Daya complained. 'Pehle toh aise nahi thi. Jab se bureau join kiya hai tabse sirf dur bhagti rehti ho mujhse'

Shreya laughed. 'Pehle thoda romantic mahol to bana le?'

Daya watched as she put the DVD on and dimmed the lights.

'Not bad' said Daya winking at her as she flopped down next to him on the couch, leaning closer to his arm.

 **O-o-o-o**

'Kya tumne sach me Daya ka naam dekha tha?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Haan sir. Mujhe pakka yakeen hai ki maine Daya sir ka hi naam dekha tha' said Jaywanti. 'Sir kyu na hum Daya sir se call karke puch le ki wo iss waqt kaha hai?'

'Usse kaam nahi banega Jaywanti tum samajh nahi rahi ho. Aur jab main khud nahi dekhta hum kisise kuch nahi keh sakte' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Par sir, agar Daya sir ghar pe nahi hue toh? I mean wo aur Shreya kahi bahar chale gaye hoge toh?' asked Jaywanti.

'Ek baar uske ghar jaakar dekh lete hai' said ACP Pradyuman.

 **O-o-o-o**

'Kya?! Ek bhi fingerprint nahi hai?' said Abhijeet.

'Actually mujhe pehle se doubt tha. Aur ab to shak aur saaf ho gaya hai ki ye koi CID officer ka hi kaam hai' said Tarika.

'Wo kaise?' asked Abhijeet.

'Koi aur hota toh wo shayad fingerprints ke baare me itna nahi sochta. Par agar wo ek CID officer hai toh usse ye dhyan me aaya hoga ki hum fingerprints se uss tak pohoch sakte hai. Isliye usne gloves pehenke ye photo tumhe bheja hai' said Tarika.

'Ho kaun sakta hai yaar ye?' said Abhijeet.

'Khair ye toh sochna padega. Ab yaha ka kaam ho gaya hai toh hum Daya ke ghar chale?' asked Tarika.

'Haan chalo... lekin ab iss mystery man ya woman ka pata jald se jald lagana padega' said Abhijeet.

 **O-o-o-o**

ACP Pradyuman and Jaywanti climbed upstairs towards Daya's house.

'Sir! Darwaza toh khula hai' whispered Jaywanti.

'Shayad thik se band nahi kiya hai. Ye toh aur bhi acchi baat hai. Follow me' said ACP Pradyuman.

In the living room, Daya was resting against the arm of the sofa and Shreya was sitting between his legs with her back against his chest. His left hand was on her waist and her left hand on his left thigh. Their right hands' fingers were entwined and they were completely engrossed in the movie. They didn't hear ACP Pradyuman and Jaywanti enter the house.

When ACP Pradyuman peeped inside the living room, he froze for a minute looking at Daya and Shreya. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Daya whom he had trusted more than his own son had betrayed him, outsmarted him! Anger rose inside him and he stepped inside, Jaywanti following close behind.

'Wah re wah! Yaha toh do do romantic filme chal rahi hai, kyu Daya!' said ACP Pradyuman.

Both Daya and Shreya jumped apart and looked in the direction of the voice.

'ACP sir!' Daya exclaimed.

'Haan Daya, main!' said ACP Pradyuman. 'Kya chal kya raha hai yaha?'

'K - kuch nahi sir. Bas movie dekh rahe the aur kuch nahi.' said Daya averting his eye.

'I see' said ACP Pradyuman in a steely voice. 'Aur Shreya tum! Acha farz nibhaya tumne, mujhse jhooth bolkar!'

'Sir aise baat nahi hai... please aap meri baat sun lijiye-'

'CHUP! Ab sirf main bolunga aur tum sunoge!' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir' Jaywanti tapped him lightly on his shoulder. 'Mujhe lagta hai yaha aur bhi koi hai. Mujhe awazein sunai de rahi hai... shayad Abhijeet sir hai!'

'Kya?!' Daya and ACP Pradyuman said together.

'Shit! Abhijeet sir aur Tarika!' Shreya whispered in Daya's ear.

'Sir meri baat -'

'CHUP RAHO DAYA! Aaj tum sab log pakde jaoge. Aaj kisiko nahi chodunga main' said ACP Pradyuman.

As Daya and Shreya waited with bated breath, their hearts hollering against their chests, Abhijeet and Tarika came into view, walking hand in hand.

'Yaar Daya wo fingerprints mile hi nahi... pata nahi kaun aisa majak kar raha hai humare saath' said Abhijeet as he walked inside.

Tarika saw ACP Pradyuman and Jaywanti looking at them and froze. She nudged Abhijeet hard in the ribs and he stopped talking.

'Ye - ye sab chal kya raha hai' he stammered, looking at tense faces of Daya and Shreya.

'Aao, Aao Abhijeet... bas tumhara hi intezar tha' said ACP Pradyuman with a gleeful smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

'Toh batao! Kab se chal raha hai ye tum dono ka affair?' barked ACP Pradyuman.

'Kya? Ye aap kya bol rahe hai? Kiske affair ki baat ho tahi hai? Main-'

'Zhooth mat bolo mujhse Daya!' ACP Pradyuman shouted.

'Par main- '

'Daya... ab jhooth bolne se koi fayda nahi. Hume ACP sir se sab kuch sach sach bata dena chahiye' said Abhijeet.

'Kya?' said Daya.

'Haan Daya hume sir ko sab sach batana hoga.' said Abhijeet.

'Kaun Daya? K - kaun ho tum sab log?' said Daya looking blank.

'Dayaaaaa... ye drama band karo!' ACP Pradyuman said in outrage.

'Daya please yaar ye natak band kar... isse kuch nahi honewala... hum already itni musibat me hai' Abhijeet whispered.

'Kaun hai aap? Kya main aapko jaanta hu?' questioned Daya looking genuinely confused.

Jaywanti and Shreya stared at him while Tarika was trying hard to control her laughter.

'Abhijeet ye sab kya chal raha hai?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir mujhe kuch nahi pata... memory loss ka problem toh mujhe tha ye Daya ko kabse hone laga pata nahi' said Abhijeet trying to keep a straight face.

'Shut up! Tumhe majak soojh raha hai?' said ACP Pradyuman in outrage.

'Sir -'

'Chup raho tum! Kyun Daya, tumhe yaad nahi aa raha main kaun hu?' asked ACP Pradyuman

'Kaun ho tum? Mere ghar me kya kar rahe ho? Agae chori karne aaye ho toh abhi nikal jao. Warna main CID ko bulaunga!' said Daya.

'Abhijeet! Ise abhi ke abhi bureau le chalo' said ACP Pradyuman in a steely voice.

'Sir aap meri baat suniye -'

'TUM SAB LOG ABHI BUREAU CHALO MERE SAATH.' yelled ACP Pradyuman.

'Yes sir' Abhijeet mumbled.

'Jaldi karo. Main bahar intezar kar raha hu' said ACP Pradyuman.

After ACP Pradyuman and Jaywanti left, Abhijeet said, 'Ye kya tha Daya? Pagal ho kya tum? ACP sir already itne gussa hai humpar aur tumne to baat ko aur bhi bigaad diya. Kya zaroorat thi tumhe ye natak karne ki?'

'Kya bol rahe ho tum? Kaun ho tum bhai?' said Daya.

Tarika could control it no longer. She burst out laughing. Abhijeet flopped down on the couch looking exasperated while Shreya looked a little worried.

'Daya ko sach me kuch ho toh nahi gaya na?' she asked in a concerned voice.

'Kuch nahi hua hai usse. Daya ab bas bhi karo yaar. Main bohot tension me hu' said Abhijeet.

Everyone stared at him. Daya looked blank for another minute and then his face broke into a wide smile.

'You! Tumne toh dara hi diya tha mujhe!' said Shreya.

'Dekha? Kaha tha maine' said Abhijeet.

'Daya tum sach me pagal ho. Agar tumhari ye acting ek minute aur chalti na toh main shayad ACP sir ke saamne hi hasna chalu kar deti' said Tarika.

'Abhijeet tum itna tension kyun le rahe ho yaar? Main bas thoda sa majak kar raha tha. Dekho hum ACP sir ko sab sach sach bata denge aur unhe convince karenge. I am sure ki wo banaye hue tules change kar denge' said Daya.

'Mujhe aisa-'

'Guys, mujhe ACP sir ka call aa raha hai' said Tarika.

'Unse kaho ki hum paanch minute me bahar aa rahe hai' said Daya. 'Ab meri baat acche se suno. Shreya tum sir ko batana ki maine tumhe sach bolne se mana kiya tha'

'Par Daya main zhooth -'

'Dekho iss waqt zhooth ya sach se koi fark nahi padta. Dekho tum CID me nayi aayi ho. Aur tumne sir se jhooth bola ye baat wo kabhi bhi bardaasht nahi karenge. Toh tum sab ilzam mere upar daal do. Aur ab problem raha hum teeno ka toh sir jaante hai se hum bohot acche dost hai isliye humne ye sab secret rakha' said Daya.

'Ye sab kahi uss photo bhejne wale ki wajah se toh nahi hua? Kaun hoga wo mujhe koi idea nahi hai' said Abhijeet.

'Nahi mujhe nahi lagta ki iss photo bhejne wale ka koi haath hoga isme. Jaywanti ne iss kaam me ACP sir ki help ki hai' said Tarika.

'Iss Jaywanti ko toh iska jawab dena padega! ACP sir ki chamchi!' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet isme uski kya galti hai? Wo toh bas apna kaam kar rahi thi. Agar usne ye nahi kiya hota toh uski job bhi jaa sakti thi. Woh toh hume jaanti bhi nahi hai' said Tarika.

'Par do - do senior inspector ko follow karne me usse jara bhi dar nahi laga!' said Abhijeet.

'Bas bas chalo ab. Jyada time waste mat karo yaha tum log' said Daya.

'Haan chalo' said Tarika.

'Aur tumne jo ye natak kiya tha abhi? Uska kya?' asked Abhijeet.

'Wo bhi maine soch liya hai... sir se kaho ki Tarika ne mujhe ek jor ka thappad lagaya aur meri yaadash wapas aa gayi' said Daya.

'Accha? Par agar mera naam lene wale ho toh kam se kam mujhe thappad marne ka mauka toh do!' said Tarika.

'You dare?' said Daya.

'Of course I dare! Main tumse nahi darti. Haan bhale hi tum size me bohot bade ho par -'

'Ouch!' Tarika yelled as Daya hit her shoulder lightly.

'Chalo yaar ab' said Abhijeet almost dragging both of them outside followed by a very frightened looking Shreya.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **An hour later -**

ACP Pradyuman was so angry that he was at loss for words. The fact that his officers had been breaking the rules laid down by him right under his nose without him knowing was unbearable for him.

'Sir sorry sir. Humne gunha thodi na kiya hai bas -'

'CHUP!' ACP Pradyuman shouted. 'Mujhe tum logo se ye umeed kabhi nahi thi. Jhooth bolna toh gunah karne se bhi Tum dono ne mujhe sach chupaya ye main kabhi bhool nahi sakta. Main tum dono se gussa nahi hu par aaj mujhe itna dukh hua hai jo pehle kabhi nahi hua tha'

'Sir ye aap kya bol rahe hai? Aap hume saza dijiye par aisa mat kahiye please' said Daya.

'Huh... saza toh tumhe milegi hi... par mere dil ko jo tumne dard diya hai uska kya? Uska koi ilaj nahi hai Daya' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir, please aisa mat kahiye' said Shreya sobbing softly.

'TUM? Tumne himmat bhi kaise ki mujhse baat karne ki? Sharam nahi aati tumhe? Mujhse itne dino se jhooth bolti aa rahi ho!' said ACP Pradyuman angrily.

'Sir par m - mujhe Daya sir ne kaha tha k - ki main aapse sach na kahu' said Shreya stammering.

'Wah... khud ki galtiyo ka ilzam tum Daya pe daal rahi ho! Tum toh CID me kaam karne ke layak nahi ho Shreya... Tum -'

'Sir bas!' Daya yelled. 'Aap Shreya ki insult kar rahe hai. Usne aisa koi kaam nahi kiya jisse wo CID me kaam karne ke layak nahi hai' said Daya.

'KIYA HAI USNE AISA KAAM! JAROOR KIYA HAI! JHOOTH BOLA HAI USNE' yelled ACP Pradyuman.

'Usne mere kehne par aisa kiya hai sir. Please aap usse aise baatein nahi kar sakte' said Daya.

'Toh ab tum mujhe sikhaoge ki baat kaise karte hai? Is kal aayu hui ladki ke liye tum mujhse aisi baatein kar rahe ho? Wo bhi saabke saamne?' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir aap mujhe galat samajh rahe hai. Main sirf ye kehne ki koshish kar raha hu ke -'

'Bas Daya bas. Mujhe Shreya ke baare me kuch bhi nahi sunna hai tumse. Maine faisla kar liya hai ki Shreya ab CID me kaam nahi karegi. Atleast CID mumbai me. Main usse abhi nikal raha hu' said ACP Pradyuman.

Shreya's jaw dropped. She felt close to fainting. 'He was firing her? This can't be happeneing' she thought.

'Sir -' said Daya.

'Sir ye kya keh rahe hai aap? Ye galat baat hui sir!' said Abhijeet.

'Mera faisla ho gaya hai. Aur ab isme koi change nahi hoga. Shreya tum apna ID aur apni gun mere paas dedo abhi' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir please, aap meri baat suniye please... main aapko sab sach batati hu. Aap -'

'Shreya, mujhe kuch bhi nahi sunna' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir par -'

'AGAR TUM KHUD SE NAHI GAYI TOH MUJHE LADY GUARDS KO BULAKAR TUMHE YAHA SE BAHAR NIKALNA PADEGA' ACP Pradyuman yelled.

'Sir lekin ye saza sirf Shreya ko hi kyu? Aap ke rules toh hum sab ne tode hai' said Tarika.

'Haan... Shreya toh nai aayi hai... usse toh kuch malum bhi nahi. Par humne bhi aapse ye sab baat chupayi hai' said Daya.

'Toh kya tum ye chahte ho ki main tumhe bhi naukri se nikal du Daya? Dekha! Dekha tumne? Aaj Shreya ki wajah se tum apni naukri bhi chodne ke liye tayar ho gaye ho! Kal wo kahegi ki tum kisika khoon karo toh tum wo bhi karne ke liye tayar ho jaoge.' said ACP Pradyuman.

Daya could control himself no longer. He was sure ACP Pradyuman had completely lost his mind. Abhijeet knew if Daya opened his mouth now to speak, he would surely insult ACP sir.

'Sir -'

'Daya tum kuch nahi bologe' Abhijeet warned.

'Mujhe koi parwa nahi hai Abhijeet. Ab main aur nahi seh sakta' said Daya.

'Toh dar kyu rahe ho? Galiya dena chahte ho mujhe? Bolo jo tumhare mann me hai wo bolo! Mujhe bhi toh jara pata chale ki tumhare mann me chal kya raha hai' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir aap kaha ki baat kaha le jaa rahe hai' said Abhijeet.

'Nahi Abhijeet main sahi disha me jaa raha hu. Bolo Daya... main sunne ko tayar hu' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir main itne saalo se aapke saath kaam kar raha hu par aaj mujhe afoos ke saath ye kehna pad raha hai ke aap hume bilkul bhi nahi jaante. Main aapki kabhi insult nahi karna chahta. Main aapko koi gaaliya nahi dena chahta. Maine sirf aapko ye pucha ki agar galati hum sab ne ki hai toh aap sirf Shreya ko kyu saza de rahe hai?' said Daya.

'Thik hai. Agar tum yahi chahte ho to phir thik hai. Mere paas aur koi raasta nahi hai. Main Tumhe, Tarika aur Abhijeet ko bhi CID se suspend karta hu.' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir, ye - ye kya-' said Abhijeet.

'Haan toh tum yahi chahte ho na? Ki saza tum sabko mile?' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Toh aap sirf ye do options de rahe hai? Shreya akeli jayegi ya hum sab jayegnge' said Daya.

'Ye doosra option tumne chuna hai Daya apne aap ke liye.' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir, itni si baat ke liye apa hume CID se nikal rahe hai? Sirf itni si baat ki Daya aur Shreya ya main aur Abhijeet ek dusre ko pasand karte hai aur ye baat humne aapse chupayi kyuki wo aapke rules ke khilaf hai? Kya aap iss baat ke liye hume kabhi maaf nahi karenge?' said Tarika.

'Maine ye rules kyu banaye hai wo dekh rahi na tum Tarika? Dekho tumahri aankhon ke saamne proof hai. Kitna drama ho gaya yaha par' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir drama aap create kar rahe hai hum nahi!' said Daya.

'DAYA!'

'Sir shayad meri baatose aapko hurt ho sakta hai par aaj aapko meri baat sunni padegi. Sir Freddy ki shaadi hui hai. Usse toh kabhi problem nahi aaya CID me kaam karte hue. Aapne bhi shaadi ki thi -'

'Kya tum nahi jaante ki Nakul ke saath kya hua?' said ACP Pradyuman angrily.

'Sir, kya pata shayad uss waqt bhi aapne Nakuk ki koi baat nahi suni hogi! Shayad bina kuch sune aur samjhe aapne usse jaan se marne ka faisla kiya hoga! Exactly jaise aap abhi kar rahe hai.' said Daya

'Daya please' said Abhijeet watching ACP Pradyuman's face contorting in fury. But he knew the damage was already done.

'kya kaha tumne? Tum mujhe galat saabit karne ki koshish kar rahe ho?' said ACP Pradyuman in a steely voice.

'Sir maine aapko dekha hai, Nakul ki yaad aapko aaj bhi aati hai aur aaj bhi aapki aankhon me paani aata hai jab aap usse yaad karte hai. Agar wo itna bura insan hota toh aap aaj usse yaad kyu karte?' said Daya.

'WO EK CRIMINAL THA! EK CRIMINAL! AUR AAJ BHI MAIN YAHI MAANTA HU KI USSE SHOOT KARNE KA MERA DECISION SAHI THA. AUR TUM MERI PERSONAL MAMLO ME DAKHAL MAT DO DAYA. TUMNE WO HAQ KHO DIYA HAI' shouted ACP Pradyuman.

'Aap baat ko tal rahe hai sir' said Daya.

'Shut up! Nikal jaao abhi yaha se. Tum sab ke sab. Abhi!' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Thik hai. Jaa rahe hai hum sab. Thank you sir aapne itne saalo se hame itna pyar diya, hume ek family ki tarah treat kiya... huh... aap sahi me hume family maante the ya nahi wo mujhe pata nahi... par phir bhi' said Daya.

'Family members ek dusre se baatein chupate nahi, aur jhooth bhi nahi bolte' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Aur family members agar galati hui toh ek dusre ko maaf bhi karte hai!' said Daya.

'Mujhe afsoos hai Daya ki main unn family members me se ek nahi hu' said ACP Pradyuman.

Daya stared at his boss who stared back unblinkingly. He felt drained and pathetic. Never in his dreams had he thought he would leave to see this day.

Finally Daya looked away and turned to leave. Abhijeet, Tarika and Shreya followed him closely behind.

When they were at the door, ACP Pradyuman's voice rang out sharp and clear, 'Daya, tum apni gun aur badge surrender karna bhool gaye'


End file.
